A Bond of Brothers
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Eighteen year old Harry Snape is the happiest wizard in the world. He has a new girlfriend, just finished Hogwarts, has his new jobs, and defeated Voldemort once and for all. However once a tragedy strikes his family, he and his brother Tobey must learn to put their differences aside once he starts losing something that means everything in the world to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Summer Fun

 _Hello all Harry Potter (Snape) and Doctor Who Fans! Let me just say that if you are not familiar with my Harry Snape series then you better start with the very first one since it's somewhat different from Harry Potter and you wouldn't understand it otherwise. (I'm a Christian just as a reminder)_

 _So yeah thanks for all the support so far, hope you enjoyed all my Harry Potter rewrites, and now welcome to my first completely original in the Harry Snape adult world. Enjoy and thank JK Rowling for creating this world, and God for creating this one and giving me this writing talent that I love so much and being able to share it with you!_

Tobey, Eve, Teddy, and Heather walked into the room with the rest of their Sunday school class. Tobey had just turned twelve and finished his first year at Hogwarts, while Eve had turned eleven and would be starting her first year this fall. "Alright everyone find a seat." Harry said while he walked to the front of the room as everyone sat down around the table. "Now I know everyone is excited about the annual summer picnic after church and I hope that you all remembered to bring your bathing suits." He began.

"But right now we need to focus on our lessons. Now who can tell me what we started talking about last week?" he questioned as a bunch of hands shot up in the air along with Heather's. Harry smiled warmly down at her before pointing at her. "Yes Heather?" he inquired as she quickly put her hand down.

"Noah and the Ark." She replied.

"Yeah that's right, now in your own words can somebody please tell me what that story is about?" he asked as a bunch more hands shot up and this time he called on some other boy. "Yes Jason?" he questioned him.

"God told Noah that there was going to be a flood and that he needed to build an ark. So he did and then he got a bunch of different animals and the rest of his family and then it rained for forty days and forty nights." He said. "Then at the end God made a rainbow appear in the sky promising that it would never happen again."

"Very good Jason, it sounds like you were really paying attention last week." Harry said with a nod as he smiled at him. "Now this week we are going to talk about the Ten Commandments. Who knows what a commandment is?" he asked as Tobey's hand shot up into the air and Harry nodded and pointed at him.

"I think it's like a rule or something." He told him.

"That's right Tobey. And the Ten Commandments are God's rules to us so we can go to Heaven and be with Him after we die." Harry said. "So I want you to get out your Bibles and we are going to read the story about Moses and then we'll go over every Commandment and what they mean." He explained as they started getting out their Bibles.

 _…_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the church together. "Hey mate, how did it go?" Ron asked him once the service was over and the church bell rang inside the distance.

"Great, those kids are really smart." Harry replied with a grin as he started walking to the parking lot.

"Hey where are you going, aren't you going swimming in the lake with us?" Ron asked him as Harry glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah, I just got to get something out of my car first." He said while he lowered his head trying to hide the sly grin on his face as he continued hurrying along.

"What on earth is he up to?" Ron questioned with uncertainty and disbelief.

"I'm not sure, but let's go change into our bathing suits. Ginny's already down by the lake waiting for us." Hermione said as she quickly turned around and ran back inside the church. Meanwhile Snape and Lily were already sitting on a picnic blanket with the rest of their children.

"I still don't get it." Tobey began. "If one of the Ten Commandments is that we shouldn't want something that somebody else has, then why do I always have to let Eve play videogames with me?" he wondered.

"Sharing and coveting are two different things Tobey." His mother told him when suddenly Harry started walking a crossed the yard back over to them. "So what have you been up to?" Lily asked him as Harry grinned and took a blue squirt gun out of his pocket.

"This. I'm going to get Ron Hermione and Ginny with it. I mean who says that the Sunday school teacher has to miss out on all of the fun?" he inquired as he stopped in front of them and removed his shirt.

"Well I'm very proud of you Harry. You're a great Sunday school teacher, those kids are lucky to have you." His mother said.

"So are the dragons that you look after." His father pointed out.

"Yeah, I love both of my jobs but God's work comes first." Harry said.

"Good for you Harry." His mother told him.

"Well I better go, everybody is probably wondering where I am." He said.

"I'm coming too." Eve cried as she sprung up to her feet.

"Me too!" Tobey exclaimed as he got to his feet and took off his shirt.

"Where's your bathing suit Evie?" Lily questioned her as she lifted up her shirt and revealed a bright pink flowery bathing suit underneath before she pulled it back down again. "Alright then you guys can go but make sure that you bring Teddy and Heather with you and keep a close eye on them." She said as both of the twins stood up and Teddy and Heather ran away.

 _…_ _.._

"C'mon Harry hurry up!" Eve cried waving her hand over at him as she threw off her clothes, kicked off her sandals, and raced towards the water in her bathing suit. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes as she leapt up into the air, grabbed ahold of her knees, and did a cannonball inside the water.

"Oh for goodness sake Harry!" he exclaimed. "Why did you have to bring your brothers and sisters along!?" he cried.

"You did." Harry pointed out as he spotted Ginny splashing and giggling with Fred and George and smiled. "And boy am I glad." He said before he leapt into the water and swam underneath her before grabbing ahold of one of her legs. Ginny let out a screech before Harry came up to the surface a few moments later grinning and laughing. "Got ya." He teased as he pulled some strands of hair out of her eye and tucked it around her ear before placing a tender hand to her cheek and kissing her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Phone Call

 _Alright, just so everyone knows in case you all were wondering; I am nowhere near as spiritual as Harry is. I mean I have a strong belief and faith in God (and everything else that has to do with Christianity and I love Him with all my heart and everything, but yeah, I'm not like THAT. Of course I'm not a Sunday school teacher either so,.. anyway, just thought I would like to point that out for the record that I'm not making it out to be someone that I'm not since that's considered a sin in my book. Here's the next chapter!_

Harry pulled his car into Luna's driveway and parked it before he got out of it and slammed the door behind him while continuing to let the engine run. Then he walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Luna answered it while Neville came up from behind her. "Are you two ready to go? Ron and Hermione and Ginny are already in the car." He said as Luna nodded.

"You look nice Harry, and your hair is really starting to get long again. Maybe you should trying growing a beard." Luna suggested while she grabbed ahold of her purse and swung it over her shoulder. Harry grinned and stifled a laugh.

"Thanks, but I don't think so." He told her as they both stepped out the door and shut it tightly behind them.

"Hermione told me that this a very good muggle nightclub to go to." Luna said.

"Yeah it is, I've been there too quite a few times. But just so you know we can't stay out too late. I have to get up tomorrow morning and go to work." Harry told her as they started walking back to his car together. "With the dragons I mean, I went to church today. Both this morning for the kids and at night for the adults." He said as he climbed back into the car sitting in the driver's seat next to Ginny and slammed the door behind him. Then he quickly grabbed ahold of his seatbelt before checking that everyone else was buckled up and then started to back up out of the driveway.

"I'm taking driver's ED now you know." Luna said.

"Yeah, so are we." Ron began. "Me, Hermione, and Ginny I mean." He finished as Harry stopped once he got to the end of the driveway, put the car back in forward and then stepped on the gas pedal.

"Just so you guys know I have to make a quick stop at the gas station." He said while starting to turn the wheel back and forth and then opened the window a bit and stopped at the end of the street. "By the way, do you guys mind if I smoke in here?" he questioned them.

"No, go ahead. It's your car." Luna told him as he dug his box of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one of them.

"Thanks." He said as he hit the turn signal and turned the wheel to the right before accelerating again and then while keeping one hand on the wheel he used the other one to turn up the volume on the radio as the song Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry came on.

"Oh I love this song!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry smiled as she started to sing along while he put on his brakes at a red-light.

"I didn't know that you liked this kind of music Harry." Neville said.

"Well yeah, even though I'm a Christian I don't go around listening to church hymns twenty-four seven. I like the popular stuff too." He told him before the light turned green and he stepped on the gas pedal again.

"Oh yeah, Harry is nowhere near uptight. He really likes going out in town and having a good time." Ginny told him.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be right now." Harry pointed out before he stopped and turned out onto the highway and putting more pressure on the accelerator started speeding up.

"So how's your dragon business going?" Neville asked him.

"Uh very well actually. I'm not sure if Aaron told you this but he's one of my coworkers. Of course he's going to have to take some time off after he gets married in a few weeks so he can go on his honeymoon." Harry told him when suddenly his cell phone started to ring. "Ah shit." He muttered under his breath as he turned the radio down again and steadied the steering wheel with one hand before going to answer his phone with the other one.

"Hullo?" he began.

"Hullo Harry this is your father." The other voice on the other line began. "I'm sorry to be calling so late, I know that you had a busy day and you've got to go to work tomorrow." He said.

"That's alright, I'm taking my girlfriend and some of my friends out to the Ministry of Sound actually." He said.

"Well I didn't mean to bother you while you're driving but I'm afraid that I have some pretty bad news for you. You see your mother hasn't been feeling too well lately and she's been having trouble breathing. It looks like she might have to go to the hospital." He said as a pale expression grew onto his face.

"Well will she be alright?" he asked him gently applying the brake and starting to slow down before hitting his turn signal and turning the car towards the exit and then stopping again behind another car.

"She should be. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Neither of us want your night ruined with your friends. I'll let you get going now. I love you." He told him.

"Alright Dad, love you too. Goodbye." He said before he hung up.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked him as the other car moved up a little bit and he accelerated slightly before putting his foot back on the brake.

"That was my dad. My mum's sick." He said trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

"Gosh mate, I'm sorry." Ron began. "We'll say a prayer for her over dinner." He told him.

"Thanks." Harry replied before moving up a little bit again and then hit his turn signal and waited for the light to turn green again moving his foot back onto the accelerator and then quickly slammed on the brakes at another red light. "Damn it, what's with all of these red lights tonight?" he questioned glad that he could quickly change the subject. However this one hadn't lasted very long and he decided to stomp on the gas pedal and turn into the driveway of the gas station while he had a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Triple Date

Harry stopped his car in front of one of the pumps before putting it in park and taking his foot off the brake. "I'll be right back." He said as he turned off the engine and removed his keys from the ignition. Then he threw off his seatbelt and got out of the car slamming the door behind him.

"Poor Harry. It's a shame about his mother being sick." Ginny began. "Now I feel guilty about asking him if he wanted to go out tonight." She finished breathing a heavy sad sigh.

"You shouldn't, you didn't know." Hermione told her with a quick shake of her head.

"Yeah but now that I do is going to be hard for me going back to Hogwarts and leaving him here all by himself." She said.

"He won't be." Luna began. "He's still got me and Neville, and the rest of his family and friends to keep him company. And don't forget about his dragons." She pointed out while meanwhile Harry was outside filling his car up with gasoline.

That's when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and thought that it was another man, but when he looked up he had disappeared. A couple of years ago his biological father had been an angel watching over him and often visiting him inside his dreams. He wasn't sure if this was one of those times or if he had just been imagining things.

 _…_

Harry pulled into the parking lot and parked his car before turning off the engine and climbing out of the car with everyone else. He stored his keys inside his back pocket and removed his driver's license as they walked a crossed the street and into the nightclub where their ears were suddenly full with loud music. He showed the man at the door his license while everyone else showed him their ID's to prove that they were old enough and then found a table to sit down at.

"Boy how the heck are we even supposed to hear ourselves think let alone talk!?" Ron hollered as Harry laughed.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it!" he shouted back with a grin.

"Hey Luna, do you want to see some pictures of Johnny?" Ginny asked her pulling her closer to her so that she could hear her. Luna smiled and nodded as she dug some pictures out of her purse.

"Aww,.. he's _so_ cute! I wish that I had an adorable little nephew like that!" she cried as Hermione huddled in close to them so that she could see the baby as well.

"Aww! Look at him! Fleur's giving him his first bath!" She exclaimed as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Man what is it with girls and babies!? I mean give Johnny a couple of years and he'll start having a fit if either of his parents take a picture of him naked." He said.

"I think it will be more than a couple of years until he gets to that stage." Harry told him when suddenly a waitress walked over to the table to take their orders. As soon as she had Atomic Dog started playing inside the background. All three of the girls quickly leapt up to their feet.

"C'mon Harry you have to dance with me!" she cried.

"Not right now sweetheart, I have to go use the bathroom." He said as he slowly rose to his feet and headed towards the men's restroom. Once he had finished doing his business he decided to go back outside for another smoke. That's when suddenly Ron stepped out behind him and Harry turned around to look at him.

"Are you alright mate?" he asked him.

"No." he replied while flicking a bit of his ashes off his cigarette. "First I lose my dog and now my mum gets sick. How the heck am I supposed to have a good time?" he questioned him. "I mean I know my father told me that he wanted me to, but I just can't." he said.

"Well cheer up mate, dinner's almost ready." Ron told him with a pat on the back.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry." He told him.

"C'mon Harry you have to eat, you can't go to bed on an empty stomach." Ron said. "Besides, you get to go see the dragons tomorrow, doesn't that make you feel a little bit better at least?" he inquired as Harry just simply shrugged at him.

"A little I guess." He said.

"Well c'mon then, let's go back inside." Ron told him as Harry put out his cigarette and reluctantly started following him.

 _…_

Harry put on his pajamas and climbed into bed with Ginny. He kissed the top of her head as she leaned it inside his chest and pulled the covers over them. "Thank you for letting me stay with you since I can't get a place of my own yet." She told him as he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh you're welcome to stay with me as long as you want to. I don't mind." He told her.

"Thanks for taking us out, that was a really fun night. I just hope that God heard our prayer and that your mother will be alright though." She said.

"God always hears our prayers, He just doesn't always answer them in the way that we want Him to." He told her. "I have no doubt in my mind that He's watching over her though. You know there is this song that she used to sing to me when I was a kid. I'm surprised I haven't sung it in church yet." He said.

"What song is that?" she asked him as he started singing softly to her.

"On the wings of a snow white dove, He sends His pure sweet love. A sign from above, on the wings of a dove. When trouble surrounds us, when evils come. The body grows weak, the spirit grows numb. When these things beset us. He doesn't forget us. He sends down His love, on the wings of a dove. On the wings of a snow white dove, He sends His pure sweet love. A sign from above, on the wings of a dove." He sung.

"Wow, that's really pretty. You should sing that in church next week." She told him as he rested his chin on the top of her head and gave it another soft and tender kiss.

"Alright, maybe I will." He said as he took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand beside them and Ginny let out a rather large sleepy yawn.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you." She told him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as Harry smiled down at her.

"I love you too. Goodnight." He told her before quickly pressing his lips to her forehead a final time and then with a snap of his fingers turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Just A Little Bit of Luck

 _Thanks for the new reviews and all of the new favorites and follows guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! By the way I agree, that this is one of my favorites and Harry really is terrific! On the Wings Of A Dove is one of my favorite songs and my mom's too!_

Harry had woke up the following morning, showered, got dressed into his uniform, and started driving on his way to work. However he had not counted on being stuck in traffic for over an hour, so he had to call his boss to let him know that he would be late. "Hey David it's Harry, I haven't made it off the freeway yet so I'm afraid that I'm going to be late. Traffic's fucking crazy today." He told him when suddenly the cars began to move a little bit so he stepped on the gas pedal only to put on his brakes a few seconds later.

"I mean we're moving but it's so slow that I think a snail just passed me. I wish there was a spell for this right now because I'm sick and tired of dealing with this shit. I think there must be an accident or something." He said stepping on the gas pedal again and barely touching the brake before he continued moving alternating between pedals. "By the way excuse my French I know it really isn't very Christian like of me, but try sitting in traffic for over an hour wearing leather pants. It really starts to ride up around your crotch." He explained putting on his brakes again.

"That's alright Harry, I just hope that you can make it here soon. We got an emergency." David told him as he stomped on the gas pedal and accelerated for a few seconds before stopping again.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked him anxiously.

"I'm afraid that we're looking at an abuse case here. It's a Chinese Fireball dragling. We found him being illegally owned out in a cage in somebody's backyard and now he's very skinny and all covered in feces." He said.

"Oh good Lord." Harry said stepping on the gas again. "I'll be there as soon I can I promise. Just as I get out of this." He told him as he put on his brakes once again. "Which it looks like I might finally be able to in a moment." He said.

"Thanks a lot Harry, see you soon." He said as Harry hung up and stomped on the gas pedal as soon as he had the chance lowering his foot to the floor while trying to pass the car in front of him before stopping for a moment to slow down and gently accelerating again. "It's about time." He said to himself when suddenly it started pouring rain. "Oh c'mon! Really!?" he yelled before he turned on his windshield wipers and squinted to see through it.

 _…._

Harry quickly pulled into the parking lot and parked his car before putting his hood up and turning off the engine. He quickly grabbed his keys out of the ignition and threw off his seat belt and quickly ran a crossed the gravel and over to the building. Once he got inside he removed his hood and came face to face with Aaron. "Hey Harry where have you been?" he questioned him.

"Hell." He replied. "Where's the baby dragon?" he asked him.

"In urgent care. C'mon." Aaron told him as Harry placed his keys inside his back pocket while his friend and coworker led him to the dragon hospital. Harry's heart sunk at the sight of the poor infant inside the carrier on top of the counter. He was the skinniest and dirtiest dragon that he had ever seen.

"I can't believe how sick some people are. He looks awful." He said.

"I know. If our rescue team didn't show up when they did, he probably would have died." Aaron told him as Harry unhitched the cage.

"Come here little guy, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He reassured him soothingly but the tiny baby just simply slunk back into the corner and screeched. "Oh you poor thing, you're shaking all over. I don't blame you one bit though. I mean how do I expect you to trust humans after what somebody did to you?" he questioned him before he turned over to look at Aaron.

"Stay here with him and get him some water. I'm going to cut up some crickets for him. I'm not sure if he'll eat and I'm not going to force him but I've got to try. I just can't let him die." He said before he turned around and walked out of the room as Aaron filled up a tiny dish of water.

"Alright little guy, here's some nice fresh water for you." He began as he set the bowl down in front of the carrier. "Harry's going to take care of you and make you all better I promise." He told him when slowly the baby dragon started to stand up before wobbling outside of his carrier and bending over to lap up the water with his tongue. "There, you see? Don't you feel better now?" Aaron questioned him with a warm and loving smile. The dragling stopped drinking and looked up at him before Harry returned with the bowl of crickets.

"Here you go baby, here's some food for you to eat. And once you trust us enough we'll give you a nice warm bath." He told him while placing the food in front of him. "I hope the person who owned him gets arrested for what they've done to him, or even worse. I mean where is his mother anyway?" he wondered.

"Nobody knows. It's a miracle this little guy even survived in the first place for being in the kind of shape he's in." Aaron told him.

"Yeah, he's a very lucky little guy to be alive that's for sure. Hey, that's it. That's what I'll call him." He began with a wide grin. "Lucky, what a perfect name for him." He said as Lucky bent down again and started chewing on his crickets.

"That is a pretty good name for him. Of course I'm afraid that without his mother he won't be able to be rehabilitated and released back into the wild." Aaron said.

"Well then I'll be his mother and take care of him. Or father I suppose." He began. "I'll take care of him and love him like he deserves to be loved. In the meantime we just have to hope and pray that he makes it." He said.

"Oh with you taking care of him, I have no doubt in my mind that he will." Aaron told him while the two of them smiled down at the infant as he continued eating his crickets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Power of Prayer

 _Thanks everyone! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much since it's basically a written Hallmark movie LOL! Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

"Alright Lucky stay still boy." Harry told him while putting on his leather gloves and hoisting the baby dragon up inside his arms. The baby cried and screeched on top of his lungs while continuing to struggle free wiggling his head and tail around like crazy. "It's alright boy I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to clean you up a little bit." He told him when suddenly a woman with short brown hair entered the room.

"Harry, your father's on the phone." She told him.

"Thanks but I'm a little busy at the moment." Harry said with a grunt while trying to maintain his grip on the slimy squiggling creature.

"Don't worry Harry give him to me. I'll look after him for you." Aaron told him.

"Thanks." Harry said handing the creature over to him before following the woman into the lobby and grabbed ahold of the phone. "Hullo?" he answered.

"Hullo son, I'm sorry to be bothering you at work but I'm afraid your mother isn't doing very well. She just had a heart attack." He told him. "The healers think that she has coronary heart disease." He told him.

"But I thought she was supposed to be getting a heart transplant." Harry said.

"No, she's on the list. But until she can find a donor with a proper match, she won't be able to get one. Listen Harry, I know it's asking a lot, but I'm not going to be able to make it to church this Sunday because I'm going to be spending all the time that I can with her. So can you take your brothers and sisters and ask everyone to pray for her?" he questioned him shakily sounding as if he was on the verge of tears as Harry nodded.

"Yes of course I will. And I'll ask them to do the same for you too." He told him.

"Thank you." He began with a sniff. "I'll let you get back to work now. I love you." He said.

"Alright Dad, I love you too and you take care." Harry said as he hung up the phone and started feeling a sickish sensation inside his stomach. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. He sniffed and wiped them away before he turned around to go back inside the dragon hospital.

 _…._

"Good morning. As I stand before you today, most of you already know that neither of my parents are here. That's because my mother is very sick and she is looking for a heart transplant. Now, I know that there is a lot of things that happen in this life we don't understand. But it is my personal belief that things like this happen to make us stronger. So please, I beg of you, pray for us. In today's lesson plan I am scheduled to talk about Daniel and the Lion's Den.

Now that is a very good example of just exactly how God works and how powerful that prayer is. Daniel was in a very scary situation when he was cast into a den of lions, but it was through the faith and belief and trust in God that he had in his heart that he was able to overcome it. As I recently told my girlfriend I believe that the Lord hears all of our prayers even though He might not answer them in the way that we want Him too.

I also promised her that I would sing a song for you today that my mother used to sing to me before bed when I was a child. It explains just exactly how wonderful God's love for us is. And it's called On The Wings of A Dove." He said as he picked up the microphone before turning his head to glance over at the pastor who hit the button on the CD player.

"On the wings of a snow white dove, He sends His pure sweet love. A sign from above, on the wings of a dove. When trouble surrounds us, when evils come. The body grows weak, the spirit grows numb. When these things beset us. He doesn't forget us. He sends down His love, on the wings of a dove. On the wings of a snow white dove, He sends His pure sweet love. A sign from above, on the wings of a dove.

When Noah had drifted on the flood many days. He searched for land in various ways. Troubles, he had some but wasn't forgotten. He sent him His love, on the wings of a dove. On the wings of a snow white dove, He sends His pure sweet love. A sign from above, on the wings of a dove. When Jesus went down through the water that day. Well, He was baptized in the usual way. And when it was done, God blessed His son. He sent Him His love, on the wings of a dove.

On the wings of a snow white dove, He sends His pure sweet love. A sign from above, on the wings of a dove. Oh on the wings of a snow white dove, He sends His pure sweet love. A sign from above on the wings of a dove. Oh a sign from above on the wings of a dove." He sang as every applauded for him as he finished his song. "Please bow your heads and pray with me." He said as everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"Heavenly Father, we just want to thank you for everyone who was able to come here this morning. Please watch over my mother and keep her safe, for I know that she is always safe in your arms. Also I ask that you watch over my father and the rest of my family as we go through this difficult time, and make us stronger people.

Lord I also ask that you bless everyone else who wasn't able to make it today whether their schedules didn't allow it or they are sick as well. And last but certainly not least bless those who are going through struggles of doubt or do not know you yet and wish to know you and the amazing power of your glory. In Jesus' name, Amen." He said before opening his eyes again.

"Amen." Everyone else echoed as Harry turned over to look at the pastor and wiping his nose on the back of his hand walked over to him and threw his arms around him embracing him tightly.

"Shh,.. it's alright. You did a great job." He whispered while rubbing his back soothingly. "Your parents would be proud." He told him before breaking out of the embrace. "Do you think you can still teach this morning?" he questioned him as Harry sniffed again and nodded while blinking away his tears. "Good for you, you're such a brave man."

He said before he turned to face the rest of the church. "If all of the children will come forth and follow Harry back to the Sunday school room, he will be starting the lessons shortly." He said as Harry rubbed his eyes, sniffed for a final and third time before climbing down the steps and leading all of the children away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Family Get Together.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she, Harry, and Ron exited the church together.

"Yeah, I just got to remember how to get to Bill and Fleur's." he said as he quickly hurried to the car. "Tobey Eve Teddy Heather time to go!" he called as three of the four children went running towards him. Harry stopped and removed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door once he got to the door before turning around and realizing that one child was missing. "Where's Tobey?" he asked them.

"He's in the bathroom." Eve began. "Harry, is Mum going to go to Heaven?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. It's not up to me. Although I sure hope not. Not yet anyway." He told her hoping that he hadn't sounded incredibly selfish. A few seconds later Tobey came running over to them. "C'mon Tobey get in the car. First we're going out to lunch and then we're going over to see Bill, Fleur, and Johnny." He told him before grabbing ahold of the handle and climbing into the driver's seat and then slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile Tobey climbed into the passenger's side and Eve, Teddy, and Heather climbed into the back. "Everyone get your seatbelts on." Harry told them while strapping himself in and then placing his keys inside the ignition turned on the engine while everyone else strapped themselves in.

"Where's Ginny?" Tobey wondered as Harry put his foot on the brake and pulled the car in reverse.

"She's apparating there since there wasn't enough room." He told him while looking over his shoulder and making sure there was nothing behind him before he moved his foot onto the accelerator and started backing out of the parking lot.

 _….._

As Harry pulled into the driveway all four members of The Dragons were there to meet him. He put his foot on the brake and put it in park before turning off the engine. Then everyone climbed out of the car to meet them. "Hey Harry." Justin began as they shut their doors behind them. "Aaron told us about your mother, we're really sorry." He told him.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"And I just wanted to let you know that we're holding the wedding back because of it." Aaron told him.

"Well I appreciate it but you don't have to do that." Harry said.

"Yes I do. It just wouldn't be fair to have a celebration as sick as she is." Aaron told him as Harry just simply looked at him as Derek decided to break the silence.

"Bill and Fleur are both inside. Johnny just woke up from his nap. Fleur's busy nursing him right now." He explained as they headed inside the house together. Sure enough Johnny was wide awake and sucking on his mother's breast while she placed a covering over his head. She was smiling down at her son while Ginny came out of the bathroom and sat down next to her.

"He's just finishing eating." She said when suddenly the baby stopped sucking and began to make crying noises. "Don't worry Johnny, Mummy's going to burp you." She told him removing his covering and placing him up to her shoulder while placing a small kiss on his forehead and starting to gently pat his back. It wasn't long before he let out a large belch and gave an extra large grunt. "Uh oh, I think somebody just made a messy." He said.

"Yuck! I hate the smell of dirty diapers!" Eve exclaimed as Harry laughed.

"Well then I guess you'll never be a mother." He told her as Fleur laid a blanket down on the floor and placed Johnny on top of it flat on his back.

"I'm sorry about this Harry." She told him.

"Don't be, that's what babies do. My mother can tell you that." He said as his thoughts instantly drifted to her while Fleur sat down on the floor in front of Johnny and started unbuttoning his onesie as he began to fuss again.

"I'm so sorry to hear about her being in the hospital. I sure hope she can find the proper match for her transplant." She said as Johnny began to cry harder. "Shush baby, Mummy's taking care of it." She reassured him soothingly while she tore into his diaper. "Hey Harry can you go get me a fresh nappy please along with some baby wipes and baby powder? Because if I know Johnny, once his nappy is off he'll try and turn me into a human target." She said as Harry laughed.

"Yeah most baby boys do. I'll be right back." He said before he stood up and turned to walk down the hallway and into the nursery. A few moments later he returned with all of the supplies that Fleur had asked for. "Here you go." He told her handing her a fresh diaper and setting the powder and wipes beside her before returning to his seat.

"Thanks a lot Harry." She said crumbling up the old diaper before wiping his bottom and then shaking some baby powder inside his fresh diaper and putting it back on him. Then once he was all dressed she gave Bill the old diaper to dispose of while gathering her baby up inside her arms again and turning back to the couch to sit down. As soon as Bill had returned from the kitchen from tossing the diaper into his trashcan he had an envelope to give Harry.

"Harry this just showed up for you, your owl just brought it." He explained before giving it to Harry who started tearing into it and then let it unfold inside his hands.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked him worriedly once seeing the look on Harry's face before he glanced up at her trying to hold back his tears.

"It's from my father. I have to go to the hospital. They couldn't find a match." He said as a moment of silence fell between them while they continued looking at each other. "She's going to Heaven." He told her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The First Flight

 _Thanks a lot everyone! I really appreciate all the support, really! Most of you guys if not all of you have been following the Harry Snape series ever since the very first one and I love you very much for it! But if Lily didn't die, there wouldn't be much of a story. However Harry knocks it out of the ballpark when he preaches at her funeral next chapter._

 _Which that brings me to this question because I just really HAVE to ask since I can't take it anymore lol! Anyway, I'm just curious, and I'm not talking to Emese (Muroch) on this one because I already know that she is. But show of hands, how many of you are Christians and how many of you are here to enjoy the story. I don't care if it's that later one, because I'm still very honored if not more honored that you're not and are still able to put up with all this just because you think it's good._

 _But yeah, I was just getting very curious with it, and as I said before I'm not AS spiritual as Harry is (and most of you already know my opinions with fantasy magic verses the ones written against it in the Bible) and that's partly why I write it that way because it's been helping me and blessing me, and getting my faith stronger. And I sincerely hope that I am doing that for you too if you haven't found Jesus yet and WISH to find Him that Harry's prayer a couple of chapters ago was for you as well. However although I love the Lord, I am in by no means born again because that's only written about in one chapter (John) and I don't believe that a loving God would condemn a perfectly good and kind person for having different beliefs._

 _I also believe that you can follow most of the Ten Commandments without being religious at all. So yeah, I don't want to start a debate in here, I was just stating my beliefs and asking about yours. If you don't feel comfortable about it you don't have to share, just pure curiosity. Again, I am not here to convert you, but if I have somehow introduced you to God or wanting a stronger relationship with Him and given you hope I would really love to hear about it because that would just about make me one of the happiest girls in the whole entire world._

 _Enjoy the next chapter! (sorry the beginning's pretty sad)_

 _Lots of Love, April_

"I'm sorry Fleur, but I've got to go." Harry told her but she just simply nodded at him.

"It's alright Harry, I completely understand. You'll be in our prayers." She told him as Harry thanked her before running out of the door and disapparating. He reappeared outside the wizarding hospital and ran up to the front desk.

"Hullo I'm looking for my father." He told her.

"Name?" she inquired.

"Snape." He replied but all of a sudden his father appeared at the end of the hallway and started walking over to him.

"Harry what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay back at the Weasley's with your brothers and sisters. You shouldn't be here son, your mother and I don't want you to see her in the type of state she's in." he said.

"I know, but I had to. I came to say goodbye." He began as he dug his cross necklace out of his pocket and put it around his neck. "Besides, I'm not going to be alone." He told him.

"Alright, very well. Come with me." His father said as he started leading him down the hallway and into his mother's hospital room. He stopped and looked at her lifeless body. "She's still alive, she's only sleeping right now." He assured him as Harry glanced over at his Aunt Petunia who was sitting by her bedside and clutching her hand tightly inside her own. She quickly turned her head to look back at him and he could see that her eyes were full of tears. Then she let go of her sister's hand and hurried over to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." She told him with a sniff. "I should have been there for you both for all of those years." She told him while placing a kiss on his cheek and then breaking out of the embrace with another sniff as she brushed away her tears.

"It's alright, I already told you,.. I forgive you. And so does my mum." He told her. "Neither one of us want you to feel guilty about it." He said with a shake of his head. "All we care about is the fact that you're here for us now." He said as they looked at each other for a few moments before Lily started waking up.

"Harry,.." she whispered as they both turned around and looked down at her and Petunia stepped back and watched as he walked over to the bedside and knelt down beside her taking ahold of her hand and kissing the back of it.

"It's me Mum, I'm here." He said through the lump in his throat as his eyes suddenly started filling up with tears.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" she asked him.

"They're still at Bill and Fleur's." he replied with a sniff as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh baby, what's the matter?" she questioned him softly while reaching up and rubbing it away with her thumb. "You know that I'm going to be alright. God's taking me to Heaven." She told him.

"I know. I'm just not ready to say goodbye yet. But I guess I wouldn't be must of a Christian if I said that I really didn't want Him to." He said with another sniff as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"No of course not, He understands. But I just want you to know how much I love you, and bringing you into the world was the best decision I ever made. Along with saving your life so that you could live. And I'll always be with you and watching over you until we see each other again. Promise me that you won't forget that and that you'll always wear your cross necklace every day from this day forward. That way you won't ever have to go through the thought of being alone." She told him. "Promise me now Harry." she said as a few moments of silence fell between them.

"I promise." He told her with another sniff while wiping away his tears before grabbing her hand again as she started singing softly to him.

"When Jesus went down through the water that day. He was baptized in the usual way. And when it was done, God blessed His Son. He sent Him His love, on the wings of a dove." She sang before they started singing the chorus together.

"On the wings of a snow white dove, He sends His pure sweet love. A sign from above, on the wings of a dove." They sung together as Lily smiled, closed her eyes, and breathed her last. Harry looked at her for a few moments before starting to sob and then held her hand close up to his face while his father and aunt watched him silently weeping themselves.

 _…_

Harry had almost decided not to go to work the next day. At lunch he told Aaron and some more of his coworkers all about what had happened. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. This must really be a hard day for you." He told him.

"Yeah but I know that for my mother, it's the happiest day that she ever had." He said.

"Amen to that, bless your heart. You really are a wonderful man with a great deal of love in it. I mean you would have to. You have completely devoted it to serving God and caring for one of His most misunderstood creatures on the planet." Aaron told him.

"Yeah, that's partly the reason I came in here today. Just being with the dragons really makes me feel better along with wearing my mother's cross. I know she was right. I can feel that God is with me and I know He is since that's exactly what He promised. By the way, my mother's funeral is on Thursday and the calling hours are on Wednesday. I'll be preaching." He said.

"Good, even though I don't go to your church I hear that you're a really good preacher and I look forward to hearing you." Aaron told him as they went to back to eating their lunch. Afterwards they both used the restroom before going to check on Lucky who was busy stretching his legs and running around the room.

"He looks really good today." Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, he's really been putting on weight. I think it's time that we give him a taste of the great outdoors." Aaron told him.

"Do you think he's ready?" Harry asked him.

"Sure, he should be learning how to fly at any point now." Aaron said as Harry grinned.

"I'll go get my broom." He told him.

 _….._

"Wow Harry, I haven't seen you on a broom since you got your license." Aaron told him as he swung his legs around his Firebolt.

"Yeah, I mostly only ride it for fun now since I like to drive to get places." He explained.

"Alright, are you ready?" Aaron asked him while placing Lucky on the ground beside him.

"I am whenever he is." Harry said glancing over his shoulder at the dragling who turned his body around facing the sun and started stretching his wings. Then he raced a crossed the ground gathering speed before he started flapping his wings and hovering off the ground. Harry kicked off the ground and soared right after him. A wide grin stretched a crossed his face as he glanced over to look at him while the two of them raced a crossed the sky.

Harry had forgotten just how much he had missed the wind rushing through the air. Lucky let out a triumphant screech as he soared higher into the sky as Harry turned his head back around and did the same. "Woohoo!" he shouted excitedly as Aaron tilted his head back and grinned while watching them from the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Funeral

So Harry how was work?" Ginny asked him once he had gotten home for supper that day.

"Oh it was great, Lucky took his first flight. You should have seen him, he looked bloody brilliant." He told her with a grin.

"I think you have been spending too much time with my brother." She told him. Harry laughed.

"Well he is one of my best friends so that would fit." He told her.

"I'm glad to see you laughing again. You don't know how good that makes me feel. By the way, your father stopped by earlier today wanting to know if you wanted Katie. I mean considering that really was your mother's dog and she's too much responsibility for him." She explained.

"I'd love to help him out don't get me wrong, but they have a weight limit at this apartment and she's way too big. Besides, I'm not ready for another dog yet. I'll let Luna know though in case she's interested. She lives all by herself now and she's been wanting a dog for quite a long time now." He said.

"Well alright, I've just got to finish setting the table and then we can eat." She said escaping into the kitchen and finished gathering all the silverware together and placing them on the table before she grabbed a couple of plates and set them down behind the lasagna. "Alright good, now we can eat I'm starving!" she exclaimed pulling out her chair and sitting down before pushing it back in.

"Uh, uh, uh aren't you forgetting something?" Harry questioned as he sat down next to her. "We have to thank the Lord first." He told her as Ginny looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you Lord!" she shouted dramatically. "Alright let's eat now." She told him as Harry grinned trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ginny,.. you know that I always have to say a blessing." He told her as she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand

"Alright fine! The joys of living with a Sunday school teacher." She said as Harry grinned and lowered his head.

"Heavenly Father, we just want to thank you for this wonderful meal that you have brought before us_" he began.

"Amen! Let's eat!" Ginny exclaimed quickly dropping his hand as this time Harry really did laugh while she started digging into her dinner. "What?" she questioned looking back at him with uncertainty. "You wanted to say a blessing, so now it's been blessed and we can move on with our lives without having to worry about it." She said as Harry stifled another laugh.

"Boy, you're lucky you're so adorable." He told her before starting to serve himself.

 _…._

Harry got up and showered Thursday morning before getting dressed in black robes and grabbing a bit of breakfast as he and Ginny walked down to his car. "So everyone knows that you're not going to work today right?" she questioned him as he unlocked the doors.

"Yeah, they know that both Aaron and I took the day off." He told her as they both climbed inside and slammed the doors behind them. They buckled themselves in before Harry turned on the engine and started backing down out of the driveway. Once he had finished he stepped on the gas pedal and accelerated before stopping at the end of the street again and hitting his turn signal turned to the left.

Then he steadied his grip on the steering wheel while turning on the radio and then hitting his brakes again at a red light. "Perfect timing." He said digging out his box of cigarettes while opening the window a little bit and stepping back on the gas again as the light turned green as he lit his cigarette with one free hand while the other one steered. "So what exactly are you going to be doing this morning?" Ginny asked him as he stopped and turned on the highway and started speeding up.

"I'm basically going to be quoting the Bible a lot and talking about a lot of memories I had with my mother. I asked Tobey if he wanted to come up there and read anything but he didn't want to. He hasn't been talking too much at all since our mother went home." He told her.

"Well yeah he's only twelve years old, I can imagine that it's pretty hard on him. On all of the kids actually." She said when suddenly Harry slammed on his brakes again and honked his horn as a car pulled out in front of him.

"Oh c'mon! Seriously!?" he exclaimed stepping back on the gas pedal as he pulled the car over to the side. "I can't believe how many assholes there are out on the road. Sometimes I wonder how they even got their license in the first place." He muttered under his breath while he continued to drive along the highway.

 _…._

Harry pulled his car into the parking lot and placing his foot back on the brake put it in park. Then he took it off again and turned off the engine taking his keys out of the ignition. Then both he and Ginny threw off their seatbelts and climbed out of the car slamming both of their doors behind them. Harry clicked the button and made sure it was locked before they started walking a crossed the parking lot and heading up to the church.

Snape was there to greet them at the door. He wrapped his arms around Harry and embraced him tightly. Then they broke out of it again a few moments later. "Are you alright son?" his father asked him as Harry nodded with a sniff and blinking away his tears. "Good, you're going to do great this morning." He told him shaking his hand and patting him on the back before all three of them went back inside. Harry walked up to the front of the room where his mother's coffin was and turned to face the church.

Once everyone had arrived and started settling down he began to speak. "Good morning." He began as the room fell silent. "We're gathered here today for the funeral services of my mother Lilly Anne Evans Potter Snape. Now I'm asking that you please forgive me ahead of time, I'm going to try and keep it together and get my message a crossed." He said with another sniff before he started rubbing his eyes.

"You see even though we are all here grieving of the loss of such a beautiful and wonderful person, the angels up in Heaven are rejoicing." He said.

"Amen!" a lot of them exclaimed with a nod of their heads.

"Now there are many stories in the Bible that talk about Jesus raising people from the dead. And what does He always say? They are not dead, they are merely sleeping. All Jesus had to do was say Lazarus come forth, and he stood up and walked right out of His tomb. Time and time again Jesus talked about that whosoever shall believe in Him shall not perish but have everlasting life. Now it's not up to me to judge for those without Him, God is the only one true judge, but I can tell you ladies and gentlemen that my mother loved the Lord.

And I thank her from the bottom of my heart that she took me to church every Sunday when I was a kid and introduced me to Christ. Because I wouldn't be where I am today without Him. I can't tell you enough what a wonderful and peaceful feeling to know that my mother is with the Lord and that she is no longer sick. For my father even said it to me in the hospital. She is not dead she is merely sleeping. The only part that died was her body. For the last breath that she took here on earth was the first breath that she breathed in Heaven." He said as a bunch of other Amens broke throughout the crowd.

"That's when I realized that I wasn't crying for her I was crying for me and how much I would miss her. But did you know that God said that there will be a day when there will be no more tears? He will wipe away every tear from our eye and there will be no more sorrow." He told them.

"Amen, that's right." Aaron said with a nod of his head.

"Now as horrible as it is knowing that my mother has left this world and that she is no longer with us. It gives me great comfort to know that she's with the Lord and she's back in the arms of my father James Potter. And the truth is I really don't know all that much about Heaven. I was only there for a few seconds and I really didn't see all too much of anything. I just know that God has promised us a land flowing with milk and honey, with having the streets and mansions made out of gold.

Now I'm not saying that we shouldn't enjoy this life. After all, life is God's gift to us and we should make every second count and be thankful for every breath that we have to breathe. I'm also not saying that we should always look for something better to occur, because if you just go through life doing that then you're basically wasting it.

All I'm saying is that I don't care about all the gold, milk, and honey. Just as long as I have Jesus in my heart and I know that I'll be able to see both my parents again someday, and knowing the fact that they are not dead they are _so_ alive, they really are, then that's all that really matters to me. Please bow your heads and pray with me." He said as everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"Heavenly Father we come before you today Lord just to thank you for the wonderful life of my mother. She brought so much joy and kindness to us and we ask that you just simply stay with all of us. For even though we know she is with you, we ask you to understand that all of us are still grieving for such a horrible loss. Although we know that we have truly lost somebody very special and precious to us, we also know that you have received her in Heaven. Until we see her again someday we ask that you watch over her and protect her with all of your glory. This we ask in your name, amen." He said.

"Amen." Everyone else echoed as they all opened their eyes again.

"Now at this time I'm going to sing a song and then some of my family members will come up here and say a few words before we close and head down to the burial services. After that we will come back up here for lunch and be dismissed." He said when all of a sudden Johnny woke up and started to cry. Fleur hushed him and comforted him while removing him from his car seat before taking him into the bathroom with her to change him and apologizing to Harry.

Harry nodded before he gestured to the pastor to turn on the music and started singing inside his microphone. "We read of a place that's called Heaven. It's made for the pure and the free, these truths in God's word He has given. How beautiful Heaven must be. How beautiful Heaven must be, sweet home of the happy and free. Fair haven of rest for the weary, how beautiful Heaven must be.

In Heaven no drooping nor pining, no wishing for elsewhere to be. God's light is forever there shinning, how beautiful Heaven must be. How beautiful Heaven must be, sweet home for the happy and free. Fair haven of rest for the weary, how beautiful Heaven must be. The angels so sweetly are singing, up there by the beautiful sea. Sweet chords from their gold harps are ringing, how beautiful Heaven must be.

How beautiful Heaven must be. Sweet home for the happy and free. Fair haven of rest for the weary, how beautiful Heaven must be." He finished singing as everyone applauded and Fleur returned with her baby before sitting back down and starting to feed him as Harry returned to his seat as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Back to School

Harry stood in front of both of his biological parent's gravestones.

 **James and Lily Potter**

 **"The last enemy to be destroyed is death." First Corinthians 15:26**

 **May they live in our hearts forever.**

Harry sniffed while wiping his nose on the back of his hand. That's when suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him and saw Luna standing there. "Hullo Harry, are you alright?" she asked him.

"I will be." He replied.

"That's good. You did a great job up there today. It must have been tough for you to go up there and preach about hope when your heart is in so much pain." She said.

"Yeah it was, but it's just something that I had to do." He told her.

"Well, it's like you said, she really isn't dead after all is she?" she questioned as he smiled through his tears at her. "Who knows, maybe both of our mothers will meet each other up there and become friends." She said glancing up at the sky.

"They probably will." Harry told her while he continued smiling at her.

"Just so you know Ginny told me about Katie and I'd love to take her. I could really use some company when Neville's not around." She said.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and let my father know." He said.

"Well, I better get going. I hope you feel better. Goodbye Harry," she told him with a slight wave as he thanked her and told her goodbye.

 _…._

Ginny finished packing all of her things inside her suitcase before she followed Harry outside. "I can't believe I'm getting ready to leave for my final year at Hogwarts." She told him.

"Me neither. I'm going to really miss you while you're gone." He told her as he popped open his trunk and tossed her suitcase inside. "As soon as you go get Princess we can leave. I've still got to pick up Tobey and Eve before I go to work." He said slamming the trunk shut again.

"What about your father?" she asked him.

"He's not teaching this year. He's staying back at home with Teddy and Heather. Besides, even though I told him that I would be alright he didn't want to leave me alone." He explained. "Well we better go. I know that Tobey is very excited to get back to Hogwarts so he can try out for Qudditch this year, and Eve is very excited about going for her very first time there. She has been ever since she got her new wand." He said as he dug his keys out of his pocket.

"Oh really? What type of wand did she get?" she questioned him.

"Unicorn hair." He told her while he unlocked the car.

"I should have known since she's been obsessed with them like all of her life." She said as Harry laughed and they both climbed inside the car.

 _…_

Once Harry had picked up his brother and sister all four of them drove to King's Cross station. "I changed my mind." Eve began with a shake of her head after they had gotten out of the car. "I don't want to go to Hogwarts." She said.

"Why not? You've been excited about it for weeks and talking about which houses you would want to get sorted in." Harry said while bending down to her level as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I know, but that was before Mum died. I know it's impossible but I thought that if I believed hard enough that God would bring her back. But once I leave, it'll finally hit me that she never is." She explained.

"Well I understand how you feel but you know that you still have to go to school. I mean don't you want to learn how to be a great witch?" he asked her as she smiled at him.

"Well if it means that I'll grow up to be like you someday, then yeah." She told him with a nod as he smiled back at her and hugged her tightly before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Then c'mon let's go." He told her offering her his hand. Ginny smiled as she took it and they started walking towards Kings Cross together. Tobey just simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon this isn't fair! Why do _we_ have to be the ones to carry everything!?" he cried as Harry stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at him.

"Tobey just cool it." He told him. "Eve is feeling very uncomfortable right now and you should just leave her alone." He said.

"You're not my father." Tobey grouched.

"No, but I _am_ your brother and the oldest one here right now so you have to do what I say." He said before they continued walking to the platform and Harry finally let go of his little sister's hand and turned to face Ginny before closing his eyes and leaning into kiss her goodbye. A few seconds later they opened their eyes and broke apart. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too Harry, and don't worry I'll watch your little brother and sister for you." She told him.

"Uh excuse me lady but I'm twelve years old. I can look after myself." He told her crossly.

"Tobey!" Harry yelled. "That's enough!" he scolded. "What has gotten into you today!?" he hollered as his little brother just simply glared at him when suddenly Harry's phone began to ring. "Ah shoot." He muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they make it onto the train." Ginny assured him.

"Thanks." Harry said as he dug his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and answered it while the others disappeared through the wall. "Hullo?" he said.

"Hey Harry this is David." The man on the other end of the phone began.

"Hullo David. I just dropped my girlfriend and little brother and sister off at King's cross and I'm on my way." Harry told him as he started hurrying back to the parking lot.

"That's fine. I just wanted to let you know that you can't ride Starlight today. He's got a broken wing." He said.

"Alright thanks for letting me know, I'll go check on him once I get there." He said before he hung up and continued walking back towards his car.

 _….._

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out as Eve's face lit up excitedly while Hermione smiled down at her and removed the sorting hat from her head. All of the other Gryffindors started applauding and cheering for her as she hurried down to join their table. That is everyone except for her brother Tobey.

"You know what, I think Harry was right about you." Ginny began as Eve sat down next to her. "You need an attitude adjustment big time. Your sister just got sorted into the same house as you. You should be happy for her." She told him.

"Look! You're not my mother or my sister or even my sister in-law so you can't tell me what to do! I don't care what Harry says!" he snapped before leaping up from the table and leaving the room.

"What gnome crawled up his shorts?" Carlos questioned pointing his thumb back behind him.

"I'm not sure. He's been acting like this ever since his mother died." Ginny told him.

"I didn't know that he lost his mum. He didn't say anything about it on the train. All he talked about was how much he hated God and Alyssa Madison and he didn't care what Harry had to say about it." He said.

"Oh no, I'm _really_ starting to worry about him." Ginny said anxiously.

"Me too. I wonder what's bothering him." Eve said.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out. After the feast is over I'll talk to Ron and Hermione about it, and maybe they'll be able to help him." Ginny said glancing over her shoulder in their direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Trouble With Tobey

 _Thanks a lot and yeah I figured that most everyone reading this are probably Christians, I'm just surprised that I haven't gotten an angry message from an atheist by now. LOL Oh well, my mother always taught me never to feed the trolls so I'd just ignore it anyway. But actually believe it or not JK Rowling herself is a Christian and so was Harry and his parents. I've just sort of added to it to make it interesting and powerful, but yeah you can look it up if you don't believe me. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

After the feast was over Ginny stayed behind to talk to Ron and Hermione. "Guys I'm worried about Tobey. He hasn't been acting like himself at all." She told them before telling them all about the conversation at dinner and what Carlos had said.

"Gosh, that doesn't sound like the Tobey I know. He's usually a well behaved little boy. Not to mention the fact that I thought he loved God just as much as Harry does." Hermione said.

"Uh Harry's a Sunday school teacher, it's kind of impossible for Tobey to love Him that much." Ron said.

"Yes but you know what I mean." Hermione said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ron asked her before she grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Come with me." She told him leading him out of the great hall with Ginny following along behind them.

 _…_

"Well, here goes nothing. I sure hope that we're not disturbing him at this hour." She said as she took a deep breath and popped her head up through the fireplace.

"Do you see him?" Ron questioned her when all of a sudden they heard a toilet flush and Harry scream while he leapt up about a foot in the air after he opened the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized with deep sincerity. "I didn't mean to scare you but I really needed to talk to you. It's about your brother." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her as he walked closer to the fireplace and knelt down in front of it.

"I think he's taking your mother's death harder than we thought he would. Ginny and Eve are certain that something's really bothering him that he's not telling us about." She said.

"You mean that's why he was acting up today." Harry said finally coming to that realization. "I'm so stupid, I should have known why he was behaving like that. I shouldn't have been so rough on him." As a few moments of silence fell between them while he thought it over for a moment. "Hold on, I'm coming over there. I've just got to go pack." He said.

"But what about your teaching and dragon careers?" she asked him.

"It's no problem I'll just call off my work with dragons and ask my father to fill in for me at the church. I might put God first in my life but He is the one who made me a brother, and right now is the time when I need to be there for Tobey." He told her.

"Well alright if you insist but you'll have to talk to him in the morning at breakfast, he's already in bed." She told him.

"That's alright, I'll see you three in a few minutes." He said before he leapt to his feet and ran back down the hall as Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and stood back up.

"Harry's coming. I'm sure he'll finally be able to get through to Tobey." She began. "Boy that really is a very uncomfortable position." She said before turning around and walking away while Ron and Ginny exchanged grins.

The next morning Tobey and Eve both woke up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast only to find Harry waiting for them. "Harry," Tobey began with disgust. "what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Ron Hermione and Ginny wanted me to talk to you." He replied.

"So did I." Eve told him.

"They're all concerned about you Tobey and whether or not you want to believe it I am too." Harry said.

"No you're not! You're only concerned about Jesus. That's all you care about anymore." He grouched.

"Don't be ridiculous! I mean yes I care about my faith a whole lot, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you or anyone else. I love you." He said.

"No you don't!" he snapped.

"What are you talking about I'm your brother of course I love you. I may not always agree with you and I really don't like the attitude that you are showing me right now but I still love you and I want to understand what's bothering you." He said.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." Tobey told him with a shake of his head before he got up and walked away and Harry groaned and heaved a heavy sigh while rolling his eyes.

"Well, that went well." Eve said sarcastically.

"I just don't know what has gotten into him lately. You're the one who used to be difficult and now you're the easy one." He told her. "Lord give me the strength to deal with this." He prayed while he rubbed his eyes.

"So now what are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I honestly have no idea, Mum was so much better at this kind of stuff than I was." He told her.

"He's trying out for Qudditch this afternoon, maybe I can try talking to him then." He said.

 _…._

Harry walked down to the Qudditch pitch with his cross twinkling in the sunlight. Ron and Hermione were already there waiting for him. "Hey Harry, have you talked to your brother yet?" Ron asked him.

"Oh yeah I talked to him alright, he just wouldn't listen to me! I just don't understand why he's so angry at me and the rest of the world!" he cried when suddenly there came a loud crash and a bunch of gasps broke throughout the crowd as Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged worried glances before darting out onto the field. Harry's heart pounded against his chest when he saw the sight of his brother lying unconscious on the ground with the shattered pieces of his broomstick all around him.

"Oh my God, Tobey!" he exclaimed as he raced over to him as Ginny (who was now the Qudditch captain) knelt down beside him and glanced up at him with tears in her eyes while Harry knelt beside her. "Ginny, what happened to him?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure." She told him with a shake of her head as tears started rolling down her cheeks. He was chasing after the Snitch when all of a sudden he lost track of it and crashed into one of the posts." She told him. "I'm afraid that he's been knocked unconscious. I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what else to do." She sobbed before taking a rather large sniff.

"It's alright, Madam Pomfrey will. C'mon, help me get him to the hospital wing." He told her as he scooped his little brother up inside his arms and stood up before he started carrying him away. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; The Man In The Blue Box

 _Alright everyone this is where it starts getting really interesting. Sorry for all of you who don't have a clue about Doctor Who, but yeah, as I said before in my last story, there is only a little bit of it in here. It's mostly a Harry Snape story. So anyway, I really hope that you enjoy it! I think that we've pretty much made it into the middle now._

 _By the way, this story is really a prequel to my upcoming series Friendship Is Magic with all of the characters from the world of Harry Snape. Now I don't want to say too much right now so that I won't give away any spoilers but please check it out because it's going to be a parody of a comedy sitcom type of show and I don't think that you're going to want to miss it!_

Harry stood up on Gryffindor tower hunched over the railing while looking up at the starry sky. "I'm scared Mum." He began. "I know I promised you that I would take care of him for you, I just don't know how anymore. I already lost you, I hope I don't have to lose him too." He whispered softly when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see his girlfriend standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." She told him as he smiled at her.

"That's alright." He told her as she walked over closer to him.

"How's Tobey?" she asked him.

"He's still unconscious, Madam Pomfrey said that he suffered a concussion." He told her.

"Harry I feel awful, he was under my care and I didn't know what to do about it." She said.

"It's alright, these things happen sometimes." He assured her.

"I know and that's why I want to become a healer." She said as he grinned.

"Really? Well I think that's terrific. I mean there's no law that says you can't make music and be a healer. Look at me." He told her.

"I know. You inspired me Harry. You inspired me to follow my dreams regardless of anyone else tells me. I mean you're one of the greatest Sunday school teachers and preachers in the world. Not to mention that you've changed the minds of a lot of witches and wizards about dragons. I really don't think there's anything you can't do if you really put your mind to it." She told him as he continued to grin and nodded.

"Yep, I think you pretty much hit the nail right on the head." He told her as he took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it before they tilted their heads back and looked up at the sky.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it? God did an amazing job when He created the world." She told him.

"Yep, He sure did." He said when suddenly they saw a glowing green light shoot a crossed the sky.

"Harry, what is that?" she asked him.

"I dunno." He told her. "But I'm going to go check it out." He said as he withdrew his wand. "You better stay here." He told her while letting go of her hand at the same time.

"Alright, just be careful Harry." She said turning to look over her shoulder into his direction as he lit the tip of his wand and started heading down the staircase.

 _…._

Harry continued walking down the hill and into the grounds where he came a crossed a great big blue telephone booth that read;

 **Police Public Call Box**

A crossed the front. Harry readied his wand when suddenly a man stepped out of it and quickly without thinking he yelled; "Stupefy!" A bright blue light shot into his chest and knocked him onto the ground. A few seconds later a lady with blonde hair emerged from the box as well.

"Doctor!" she cried as she knelt down beside him. "Doctor are you alright!?" she exclaimed as Harry grew a look of bewilderment and confusion on his face before she stood up and turned around to face him.

"What did you do to him!?" she yelled.

"Well I'm sorry but he scared me. I'm not used to blue boxes randomly showing up here at Hogwarts." He told her.

"What!?" she exclaimed as she glanced up at his lightning scar. "You're Harry Potter." She realized. "But that's impossible, you can't be Harry Potter you're not real." She said.

"That's funny because it sure looks like I am. Now the question is who are you and what are you doing here? What do you want? Alright that's more than one question I'll admit it, but I need answers. Where did you come from anyway?" he asked her.

"Look, it's a rather long story but I promise to tell you if you help me get him inside. My name's Rose Tyler by the way and the man on the ground is The Doctor." She told him.

"Rose? That's ironic my aunt's name is Petunia and my mother's name was Lily but she's dead. She's in Heaven now." He explained to her as she glanced down at the cross around his neck.

"Well I'll be darned, a wizard whose a Christian. Now I've seen everything." She said as Harry helped her get The Doctor to his feet.

"No you haven't, trust me." He told her as they started walking back up towards the castle together.

 _…_

"Harry what's going on here?" Ginny asked as Harry and Rose carried The Doctor back inside Gryffindor common room while Ron and Hermione came down the stairs at exactly the same time.

"I'm not sure, that's what I'm waiting to find out." He told her as they laid The Doctor down on the couch.

"Please tell me that he'll only be like that temporarily." Rose pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, it'll wear off soon it's only a stunning spell. Now spill it! How did you get here and where did you come from?" he asked her.

"We came from London and we arrived here in the TARDIS." She told him.

"The what!?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny chorused together with complete and utter bewilderment and disbelief.

"The TARDIS." Rose repeated.

"Yes I heard that part, I just want to know what it is." Harry said.

"It stands for time and relative dimensions in space." She explained.

"What space? You mean as in outer space?" Ron questioned her pointing up towards the ceiling.

"Very sharp Ronald." Hermione told him sarcastically.

"So that means then that you guys are aliens." Harry realized. "Wow, I knew that God's universe was big, I just didn't realize how big." He said but Rose quickly shook her head at him.

"I'm not an alien but he is." She told him with a point. "A time lord actually. Neither one of us believe in God though." She said.

"Well that's alright, if you think I'm going to stand here and try to convert you and saying that you will be condemned to Hell if you don't then you're looking at the wrong person because I'm not like that. I believe very strongly in my religion but I'm not going to shove it down your throat." He told her as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Harry, I like you. You seem like you're a very nice person." She told him.

"Thanks, you seem nice too, I'm just still trying to figure out what exactly you're doing here." He told her.

"Me too. We were on our way to the seventeen hundreds when all of a sudden the TARDIS crashed and we landed here." She told him when he was suddenly reminded of Tobey and he saw the replay of his brother crashing his broomstick and landing on the ground unconscious inside his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Tobey's Confession

 _Thanks a lot guys for your wonderful reviews! Who would have ever known that a Harry Potter (Snape) story would inspire me so much that I would want to get even closer to God? There's no doubt in my mind now that the Lord gave me this writing talent for a reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and it's so pleasing to see so many Christian Harry Potter fans out there! HP rocks! Scratch that, HP AND HS rocks! (but Jesus rules!)_

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked him, but before he had time to answer her The Doctor started to groan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-Where am I?" he questioned slowly moving his head from side to side when he saw an upside down image of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and shrieked. "Who are all of you guys!?" he exclaimed quickly leaping to his feet. "What am I doing here?" he asked them.

"That's the part that we've been trying to figure out since Harry brought you up here." Ron began. "Hogwarts is supposed to be invisible to muggles." He told him.

"What?" The Doctor questioned anxiously before glancing over at Harry's scar. "Harry Potter." He realized. "That's impossible how can I be standing in the same room with Harry Potter, you're just a bunch of stories that some woman made up." He said.

"Oh yeah, well if we aren't real then what do you call this?" Ron asked him while withdrawing his wand and pointing it at the bookshelf. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he exclaimed levitating some books off the shelf and directing them over to the coffee table before dropping them down on top of it as The Doctor shrieked again.

"This has to be a dream." He said.

"Trust me Doctor it's not a dream, I'm just as sane or perhaps crazy as you are. Either way we're really here and in this together." Rose told him as he took a deep breath and then let it all out again.

"Alright," he began with a rub of his eyes. "so if we're really here in Harry Potter's world and this is really Hogwarts, then it's pretty obvious that the TARDIS had a malfunction." He said.

"Oh yeah, big time." Rose agreed.

"First thing in the morning I'll go look at her, but right now we'll need to find some place to sleep." He said.

"Well you can't sleep in the boy's dormitory that's for sure, all of the beds are already taken." Ron told him.

"Oh that's alright Rose and I will probably just make ourselves comfortable on the couch." The Doctor said as Ron glanced over at her.

"Really? Wow, you have a hot girlfriend." He told him as Hermione scowled and looked at him with disgust before she started walking away. "Oh c'mon Hermione! Don't be like that! You know how much I love you!" he cried as he hurried right after her.

 _…_

The next morning Harry woke up and had his breakfast before he and Ginny went to go visit Tobey in the hospital wing. "I've got to say Harry that I was pretty shocked when you told Rose that you were alright with her and The Doctor being atheists." She told him.

"That's right, I said that _I_ was alright with it. I didn't say that God was." He told her with a shake of his head. "Still, they seem like very nice people, or aliens or whatever,.. and I believe that the Lord wants His people to come to Him willingly, not forcefully." He said as they entered the room and Harry walked over to the bed where his little brother was lying in sound asleep. Harry sat down beside him and took ahold of his hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

That's when suddenly Tobey coughed and slowly opened his eyes. "Harry?" he questioned him.

"It's alright Tobey, I'm here." He reassured him soothingly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Tobey told him.

"No, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have been so tough on you and have made you feel like I didn't love you. Now you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I really want to know. Why do you hate God?" he asked him as Tobey took a deep breath while tears formed inside his eyes.

"I didn't mean that, not really. I was just scared. I can't see as well as I used to be able to, and I don't know what's happening to me." He admitted with a sniff as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "And now that Mum's dead, I don't have anyone to talk to about it. I feel so alone." He told him shakily.

"Oh Tobey, haven't you paid any attention in class? Jesus has told us time and time again that we're never alone. Even when we feel like He isn't there He is. And besides that we're brothers and we've always got each other." He told him as Tobey sat up and threw his arms around him and embraced him.

"Thanks Harry, I love you." He told him with another sniff while Harry hugged him back.

"I love you too." He told him planting a kiss on the top of his head and rubbing his back soothingly in small circles. "And don't worry, we'll get your eyes examined as soon as we can. My guess is that you probably just need glasses like me." He said while they broke out of the embrace.

"I hope so." Tobey said with a sniff before wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "I really want to play Qudditch like you did." He told him.

"Listen Tobey, if you want to play Qudditch because it makes _you_ happy then by all means do it, because you should always do what you enjoy. But please don't do it because you want to be just like me. I mean I appreciate it but God made everyone different, and imagine how boring the world would be if He had decided to make us all alike." He told him.

"I know, but I still want to play _and_ I want to be just like you. I mean you truly are an amazing wizard." Tobey said as Harry smiled warmly at him.

"Well thanks but so are you. You see God doesn't play favorites, we're all special in our own way and He loves us all exactly the same." He said as Tobey embraced him again wrapping his arms tightly around his middle and resting his head on the top of his chest. Harry rested his chin on the top of his head and kissed it again. "It's alright Tobey, everything's going to be alright. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Familiar Stranger

 _Just a quick note that I forgot to mention to all of The Doctor Who fans out there who will understand this, The Doctor is in his tenth incarnation for two reasons. I LOVE David Tennant! He is SO sexy! And the tenth is my favorite Doctor, not to mention he's the same guy who plays Barty Crouch Jr. Alright, so maybe it's three reasons then lol!_

Later on that afternoon Tobey felt well enough to return to his classes. Before Harry left him he made him promise that not only would he study hard to get caught up on the work that he missed, but he wouldn't try out for Qudditch again that year for his own safety. Then he told Eve to make sure that that happened and he ventured down to Hagrid's hut to see how The Doctor was coming along on the TARDIS.

Chance Hagrid's year and a half Pitbull terrier perked his ears up as soon as he saw Harry and started wagging his tail before running over to greet him. Harry laughed as the dog jumped up on him and scratched him behind the ears while he continued wagging his tail and panting happily. "Hey boy, you've gotten pretty big since the last time I saw you." He told him.

"Chance no! Get off of him!" Hagrid scolded clapping his hands as the dog leapt back down to the ground with a great and whimper and hung his head.

"Oh it's alright, he was only telling me that he was happy to see me." Harry said as he walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I'm not sure if you heard but my dog died, and so did my mum." He told him.

"Yes I heard about that alright. I'm sorry Harry, your mother was an extraordinary lady, and a brilliant witch at that." Hagrid told him. "And as for Cowboy, Chance hasn't been the same without him around. Oh he loves playing with Pumpkin don't get me wrong, but those two dogs were the best of friends. In fact, I think they were as close as you and Ron are." He told him.

"Yeah I wish Cowboy was here right now. I could really use him for some support." Harry said.

"It's about your brother isn't it?" Hagrid questioned him as Harry slowly nodded.

"He's out of the hospital now, but he still just isn't the same person anymore now that he's losing his sight. Both physically and emotionally I'm afraid. I think I'm going to have to go back home and talk to my father about it. He can take the twins over to Aunt Petunia's. I know that she'll watch them for him. Right now Tobey is more important because he needs his eyes examined just to see how bad they really are." Harry said.

"I'm so proud of you Harry, you truly are a great big brother and Tobey is very lucky to have you looking out for him. And so is Eve and the twins. Your mum would be proud of you too." He told him as Harry nodded.

"Thanks, I already know. She told me before she died." He said when all of a sudden The Doctor walked over to them.

"Well I think I found out what the problem was and managed to fix it. I'll go ahead and get Rose and we'll be on our way." He said. "Sorry about all the trouble." He added as he started to turn around and walk away.

"Uh wait!" Harry exclaimed as he quickly leapt to his feet and hurried after him. The Doctor stopped and turned to look at him. "My brother is having problems with his vision, that's why he crashed yesterday. He couldn't see the Snitch or where he was going. I need to get back home and tell my dad. Can you take me there?" he asked him.

"Well sure, I don't see why it would be a problem. But can't you just disapparate or something?" he questioned him.

"Well yeah, I could, but I want a chance to fly in the TARDIS. I mean I don't have to drive either but I still like doing it." Harry told him as he started to scratch the back of his head.

"Well alright Harry, I'll talk to Rose and see what she thinks about having you come along. After all, it isn't every day that you get to travel with the famous Harry Potter now is it?" he questioned him as Harry grinned.

 _….._

"Alright Harry, welcome aboard the TARDIS." The Doctor told him as Harry followed him and Rose inside the box.

"Whoa!" Harry whispered with great disbelief and astonishment as he started looking around. "Is this the same thing I just saw a few seconds ago?" he questioned as Rose giggled and nodded at him.

"Yep it's bigger on the inside. But don't worry, I had that same reaction too." She told him.

"Yep, generally speaking everyone does." The Doctor said. "Well then we're off!" he exclaimed before the doors to the TARDIS closed and he pulled back a lever making it disappear. Harry quickly placed his hands over his ears as there came a great loud whooshing noise. A few moments later the box reappeared and The Doctor dug something small out of his pocket that resembled a wand.

"What is that?" Harry asked him.

"Ah this is my sonic screwdriver, it helps me unlock doors and other stuff like that." He replied as he clicked a button, unlocked the doors, then all three of them stepped back outside. "Now does any of this look familiar?" he inquired as Harry started looking around with them. As a matter of fact it had, but Harry hadn't lived here since he had been a baby. "Yes, it's my parents' cottage." He began.

"Perfect, we'll go ahead and leave you to talk to your father then." The Doctor said as he and Rose started heading back towards their ship.

"Wait a minute, you don't understand! This isn't_" he began but it was already too late. They had gone back inside the TARDIS and disappeared before he had gotten a chance to finish his sentence. Then he heard a roll of thunder and it started pouring rain down from out of the sky. "Well this is just _perfect_!" he exclaimed sarcastically tilting his head back and looking up at it while the rain poured down all over him getting him soaking wet. That's when he realized that he didn't have much of a choice.

He would go knock on the door of the cottage. Maybe he would get lucky and find that somebody was living there. Anything was better than standing out here in the rain and getting wet. He quickly turned around and started running up the driveway. As he rang the doorbell a girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes came to the door and answered it. She had looked like a younger version of his mother.

"Hullo?" she questioned him.

"Hullo I'm sorry to be bothering you but I'm a little lost." He told her.

"That's alright, come on in." she told him while holding the door open for him. "But be careful of the cat." She warned as Harry quickly came inside and she quickly slammed the door behind him as a fluffy white cat with black splotches all over his head and back started rubbing against his legs and purring. Harry gasped as he looked down at it.

"It's alright, Cowgirl's perfectly harmless. I got her when I was a little girl. I named her that because she's a girl and looks like a cow." She told him.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed. "That's so weird! I used to have a dog like that but he was a boy. That's why I named him Cowboy." He told her.

"Really? Wow, that is strange." She told him. "What's your name anyway?" she asked him.

"Harry Snape." He told her.

"That's funny, I know somebody with that exact same last name." she told him as she smiled warmly at him. "My name is Jenny by the way. Well actually it's Jeannette and it's really my middle name that I go by. My actual name is Harriet Potter." She told him as Harry widened his eyes and stared at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; God's Test

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that your name was Harriet Potter?" Harry questioned her while his jaw dropped open as he unintentionally continued staring at her.

"Yes, that's right." She said with a nod. "Why, is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Well it's just that that's my birth name. I'm adopted. My original last name was Potter." He told her.

"Wow, I always thought that I was an only child. Mum and Dad never mentioned anybody else. Do you think that there's a chance that we could be related?" she asked him.

"Well I'll say that there's a definite possibility since you look exactly like my mother. I mean like she did when she was still alive." He told her glancing down at the ground before glancing back up at her realizing that she was staring at his cross necklace.

"Where did you get?" she asked him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"My mother gave it to me for Christmas last year. That was before she went to Heaven. I'm a Christian, in fact I'm a Sunday school teacher. And I promised her that I would always wear it so that I would be reminded how I'm never truly alone." He told her.

"Well it's just that, my mum gave me exactly the same thing. I'm a Christian too, and she gave it to me for my birthday." She began as she removed it out of her shirt. "My grandmother's in Heaven too, and she wanted me to have it." She explained.

"Alright now this is just getting to weird." Harry said shaking his head with disbelief. "How old are you?" he asked her.

"I just turned eighteen on July 31st." she said as Harry widened his eyes again. "Harry, what's the matter? Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Don't you see what's happening Jenny? There's way too many similarities between us. I mean your name is Harriet Potter, and my name would have been Harry Potter if I hadn't of been adopted. You have a cat named Cowgirl and I had a dog named Cowboy. We both share the same cross necklace and we were both born on the exact same date in the exact same year." He said.

"So what are you saying? Do you really think there's a chance that we could be brother and sister?" she asked him.

"No, I'm saying there is a chance that we could be the same person. Or rather different people in alternate realties but have the same personalities." He said.

"So you mean there's an alternate dimension where I'm a boy? Whoa, now that's just too crazy." She told him with a shake of her head in disbelief.

"How do you think I feel!? I have a girlfriend!" Harry exclaimed. "Listen Jenny, it was really nice meeting you and everything but I have to get home. My brother needs me." He told her.

"You have a brother?" she asked him as he just simply nodded at her.

"Yes, his name is Tobey and I promised him that I would be there for him. He's losing his sight and I don't want him to think I just abandoned him." He said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "He's already lost his mother. I don't want him to lose me too. So tell me, how do I get out of here?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, I never even heard about an alternate dimension until you showed up. But I think I know someone who does, come with me." She told him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door before they both disapparated together.

 _…._

Tobey and Eve sat down together in the great hall for lunch. "So how much homework do you have to catch up on?" Eve asked him.

"A ton! Even though I only missed the morning classes you won't believe how many essays I have to do. What about you?" he asked her.

"I probably have just as much as you but it isn't my fault. I had to go to detention because Alyssa was copying off of me." She told him as she turned her head to look over at Alyssa talking and laughing with a bunch of other Slytherin girls and glared.

"Well how is that your problem?" he asked her.

"That's just it, it's not. Professor Binns just assumed we were both cheating and so he sent us both to detention." She muttered angrily.

"Well look on the bright side, at least she got punished too." He told her when suddenly Ron and Hermione walked over to their table.

"You guys haven't seen Harry around here anywhere have you?" Ron asked them as they both looked up at him.

"Not since this morning, why?" Tobey asked him.

"Because he said that he was going to bring your father back here to check out your eyes and neither one of them ever showed up." Ron told him.

"That figures, I should have known that he would abandon me." Tobey said slowly turning his head away from them before Hermione sat down beside him.

"No Tobey that's not true, your brother loves you very much. I'm sure that there's a very good logical reason why he hasn't come back yet. As soon as lunch is over I'll stop by the owlery and send him an owl alright?" she questioned him.

"Alright but I don't see what good it'll do. Either way I'm a disgrace to all wizard kind." He said.

"Well why do you say that?" Ron asked him as he quickly snapped his head back at him.

"Whose ever heard of a wizard that can't see!? I mean what's the point of even being here anymore!? I won't be able to do magic anyway if I can't see what I'm doing! I'll never make the Qudditch team, I won't even be able to get a decent job! If God loves me so much like Harry says He does then why is He doing this to me!? I'll be a complete laughing stock and it just isn't fair!" he snapped before he quickly leapt up from the table and ran out of the great hall.

"Tobey wait!" Hermione called after him as she sprung up and hurried after him. She found him sitting on the bench out in the courtyard. The same one that both she and Harry had often sat upon whenever they were feeling angry or depressed. "Tobey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him as he sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"No. Go away." He told her but she ignored him and slowly walked over to the bench and sat down next to him anyway.

"Tobey listen," she began as he looked up at her with his eyes full of tears.

"No you listen! I'm losing my sight don't you get that!? And there isn't anything that you or Harry can do about it! Except for maybe getting me some glasses, but I doubt that that would even work. The only person who has the real power to heal me isn't doing a thing!" he spat with another sniff as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Tobey please you just have to listen to me. It may be true that Harry and I won't be able to get your sight back physically, but we're trying everything in our power to get it back for you spiritually. Now although it's true I don't know why you're losing your sight, I think it might be God's way of testing you and trying to make you a stronger person." She told him.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" he asked her with another sniff.

"By believing that you can. Don't you remember what Harry said in his graduation speech last year? The only one that is going to stop you from following your dreams is yourself. You're in charge of your own future. And if an obstacle gets in the way to prevent you from what you want to accomplish, you just have to find a way around it." She told him.

"Well alright, I'll try. But what if I'm not good enough?" she asked him.

"Then Harry and I will be proud of you for not giving up and trying your best." She told him as Tobey nodded at her and she pulled him inside a tight embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Reunited

Harry and Jenny reappeared in front of another house. Jenny took Harry by the hand and dragged him up to the doorstep. "Wait Jenny, I'm not sure that I can do this." He told her with a quick shake of his head.

"Why not, you want to go home to help your brother don't you?" she questioned him.

"Yes, of course but you don't understand. My mother's dead in my world, both of my biological parents are. I'm just not sure how I would react about seeing them again." He admitted.

"Relax Harry, everything's going to be alright. Trust me." She told him before she rang the doorbell and Harry came face to face with his mother once again.

"Hullo Jenny, it sure is nice of you stopping by." She began smiling warmly at her daughter.

"Mum I have somebody that I want you to meet. This is Harry." She told her as she grabbed ahold of his hand and shook it.

"Well it sure is a pleasure meeting you Harry." She told him.

"Yeah," Harry began. "you too." He said.

"Mum I've got to ask you something. Is there such thing as an alternate dimension? And if there is, how do you travel back and forth between worlds?" she asked her.

"Well, I'm not sure actually, it's only happened once before." Lily said.

"Really, it has?" Harry questioned her eagerly. "When?" he asked her.

"About seventeen years ago. You see James and I knew this boy by the name of Tom Riddle, and well why don't you both come inside so I can tell you all about it." She said holding the door open for them to step inside before Harry let the door shut behind him. That's when all of a sudden James stood up from the chair and Harry saw his dad for the very first time.

"James this is Harry, he's a new friend of Jenny's." Lily told her husband as he walked over to greet him with a firm handshake unaware that he was his son in another world.

"Nice to meet you Harry. It's about time Jenny's settled down with someone." He told him with a grin.

"Oh no, it's not like that! Jenny and I are just friends, I already have a girlfriend." He told him.

"Ah I see, so what brings you hear then?" James wondered as Harry slipped his cross necklace off and dangled it in the air.

"This." He told him.

"Ha that's interesting, Jenny's got a necklace like that." James said as Harry put his cross back on.

"I know, that's because it is. Listen, I know that you both will have a hard time understanding this but I'm Jenny in an alternate world. I'm your son." He told them as James and Lily both turned their heads and looked over at their daughter who nodded at them.

"It's true. We're the same age and share the same birthday and everything." She said. "Harry's me if I was born a boy, and I'm him if he was born a girl." She explained.

"Well then if that's true, where are the alternate versions of ourselves?" Lily asked him as he just simply looked at her for a few moments before finally deciding to answer her.

"Up in Heaven." He told her. "I came here in a space ship because I was trying to go home to Snape, he's my adoptive father." He explained as Lily nodded. "But I ended up here instead. And right now all I want to do is go home to the family that I still have left." He said.

"I see, well I'm afraid there's only one way that you can do that." She began. "You see the reason that you probably ended up here is because you felt like there was a part of you still missing." She told him as Harry nodded. He knew that she was right. "Well, the only way you can leave is when you can be able to let me go and feel inside your heart that you're ready to move on with your life." She told him. "Do you understand?" she asked him as Harry nodded again.

"I think so, but what I don't understand is how Tom Riddle transferred in-between worlds. You said that he did. And where I'm from he's known as a dark and evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. Or rather he was until the light destroyed him." He said.

"It was because of the prophecy. He heard that a baby boy would be born at the end of July in a place where nobody in this world has ever seen." She explained as Harry nodded for a third time finally being able to understand everything. "Listen Harry, I know how much you want to get home, but how about we take you out to lunch while you're waiting. Are you hungry?" she asked him as he smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes, very." He admitted.

"Good, then it's on us. Can you drive?" she asked him as all three of them headed towards the door together.

"Yes I can, I love to drive." He told her.

"So do we, it's one of our favorite ways to travel." She told him.

 _…._

Harry pulled into the parking lot driving the Potter's Gremlin before stopping and putting the car in park. Everyone threw off their seatbelts and climbed out of the car before slamming their doors behind them. "Wow, you must be related to me. You're a really good driver Harry." Lily told him as he handed her the keys and they crossed the parking lot together.

"Thanks. You said the same thing to me in my world." He told her while they entered the restaurant together.

"Hullo there welcome to Francine's, how may I help you?" the waitress asked them as she started walking over to them.

"Table for four please." James told her.

"I see and would that be smoking or nonsmoking?" she asked them.

"Smoking." James and Harry said together.

"Very well, this way please follow me." She told them while she led them over to a table and everyone sat down before Harry and James started digging out their boxes of cigarettes.

"Honestly you two." Lily began with a roll of her eyes. "I don't blame Harry because he's never been with us before up until now, but James you know darn well that for eighteen years I've been trying to get you to set a good example for our daughter and quit." She told him.

"Yeah, well then I guess you haven't made a whole lot of progress then have you?" he questioned her back with a grin as he started lighting his cigarette.

"So Harry," Jenny began as Harry blew out a puff of smoke and turned his head over to look at her. "I know that you really don't want to be here right now but considering that you are, would you like to go to the costume party with me tomorrow night?" she asked him. "I mean you do dance don't you?" she questioned him.

"Oh yeah, of course I do." He began with a nod. "It isn't always good though." He told her with a chuckle.

"So will you come?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. I'd love to, but I'm just not sure if I could have any fun right now when all I can think about is Tobey." He told her.

"Who's Tobey?" Lily wondered.

"He's Harry's brother." Jenny explained.

"Oh." Lily said with a nod when all of a sudden the waitress walked back over to their table.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she asked them.

"Butterbeer for me please." Harry said as he and Jenny glanced up at her.

"Me too." She told him.

"You better make that four butterbeers then." James told her.

"Coming right up sir." She told them while her quill scribbled their orders down on her pad of paper before she turned around and walked away.

"Anyway," Harry began again. "I just feel like such an asshole. I promised Tobey that I'd be there for him, and I don't know if I can enjoy myself knowing that I broke a promise to him. I know we've had our differences but he's my brother. I need him and he needs me." He said.

"It's alright Harry, God knows that you didn't _mean_ to break your promise to him. And right now that should be enough. Besides I want to introduce you to some of my friends. I mean don't worry I won't tell them where you're from, I just want them to meet you." She explained.

"Well,.. alright. I suppose there won't be any harm in going out and having some fun for a night." He told her as her face lit up with an excited grin.

"Good, it's a muggle party at the high school. I'll let Morgan and Meghan know that you're going to come." She said as she dug out her cell phone and started texting them as Harry just breathed a deep and heavy sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; An old Friend

 _Thanks a lot you guys! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it! We're getting closer to the end now and there's only a few more chapters left until the premier of Friendship Is Magic which will take place directly after this story. And it's not going to be a crossover so it'll be in the regular Harry Potter *coughs loudly* Snape section. Lol, I sort of wish there was a Harry Snape section (even though Potter still rocks too) lol! Who knows, maybe I could invent one lol! Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

 _By the way, our family says the dinner prayer in this chapter a lot so that's why I decided to use it._

Later on that evening Harry helped James, Lily, and Jenny set the table before they sat down for dinner. They bowed their heads and began to pray. "Come Lord Jesus be our guest and let these gifts to us be blest amen." They said together.

"So what do you do in the line of work Harry?" James wondered as he turned over to look at him before starting to pass the pan of meatloaf around.

"I actually do a couple of things. I'm a Sunday school teacher and I work really well with dragons." Harry told him.

"Really? No kidding." James began with a grin. "I was a Sunday school teacher too. Now I work as an auror for the ministry of magic." He told him as he passed him the pan of meatloaf.

"Really, my mother never mentioned that to me." Harry began with a shrug before starting to serve himself. "Of course I never really asked her. I guess it's only now that I've realized how little about you I already know." He said as he passed the pan of meatloaf over to Jenny who served herself while James passed him the bowl of corn.

"So you also work with dragons then?" Lily asked him as he put a spoonful of corn on his plate beside his meatloaf and nodded. "Wow that's kind of dangerous. What exactly do you do with them?" she wondered as he passed the corn over to Jenny while Jenny passed the meatloaf over to her.

"Not exactly. It's not as dangerous as a lot of people think." Harry began as James passed him the bread in which he took a slice and started to butter it. "See there is this pretty big misconception that dragons are these big mean and scary vicious creatures. A lot of people think that even muggles. However usually the only reason they act like that is to defend themselves from people that abuse them. We recently got this Chinese Fireball who is one of the most sweet and docile creatures that I ever saw, but somebody just left him out in a cage in their backyard." He explained.

"Really? That's awful! The poor thing!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I know, and he's only a baby. I just don't understand what's wrong with people sometimes. They just don't use the brains that God gave them." He said while he finished buttering his bread and passed it on over to her.

"Amen to that." Lily said.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that He didn't leave me with a manual." Harry said while he started cutting his meat and then took a bite of one of his pieces.

 _….._

Harry flushed the toilet and washed his hands before he came out of the bathroom. "Well Harry, the bed in the guest room is all made up for you. I'm just sorry that we don't have a change of clothes for you." She told him.

"Oh that's no problem, I can handle it." He said as he snapped his fingers and a suitcase magically appeared inside his arms. Jenny widened her eyes and stared at him with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Whoa,.. you do wandless magic?" she questioned him as Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I can do a little bit of it." He told her.

"Wow, that's really hard to do." She began. "Well I better get home, goodnight Harry I'll see you in the morning." She told him as he told her goodnight and hauled his suitcase upstairs to his room and tossed it on top of his bed. Then he heaved a heavy sigh as he leaned his head against the windowpane and looked outside into the night. The full moon and the starry sky reminded him of somebody else that he really wanted to see.

"I miss you Ginny." He said to himself unaware that she was back at Hogwarts and looking out her window saying exactly the same thing about him. He turned back around and walked back to his bed, unzipped his suitcase and took out his pajamas. That's when suddenly he heard something wrapping against the glass. He quickly looked up to see his owl Hedwig frantically trying to get inside. "Hedwig?" he questioned with uncertainty before he walked over to the window and slid it open for her.

The snowy white owl flew inside and landed down on the sill with a flutter of her wings. "How did you get here?" he asked her as she just simply blinked her eyes at him and held her head up showing him the envelope underneath her beak. He reached down and grabbed it away from her seeing that it had his name written on it so it was certain that it wasn't a mistake.

He carried it over to his bed and quickly set his pajamas back down before flopping down on top of it and leaned his back against the wall. Then he slowly tore it open and allowed it to fall open inside his hands. He could tell from the fancy cursive writing that it had been from Hermione.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm not sure where you've been but Ron, Ginny, and I are starting to get really worried. Tobey is getting worse without you here. I'm afraid he's just about given up all hope for a chance of a normal life even after I talked to him about it. Ginny isn't doing much better either. She's afraid that something happened to you. Please send us a letter back with Hedwig as soon as you get this owl to let us know where you are and if you're alright._

 _Hermione_

Harry turned the letter over and snapped his fingers again making a quill appear in his right hand before he started writing back to her.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm fine. I've been stuck in this alternate dimension trying to get home. Please tell Ginny and Tobey that I'm alright and not to worry about me. Tell them that I love them and I'll try to get back to them as soon as I can._

 _Harry_

He folded the letter back up and placed his answer right side up inside the envelope before licking it and sealing it back up. Then he stood back up and walked back over to Hedwig. "Give this to Hermione, alright?" he said placing it back underneath her beak before she blinked back at him, stretched her wings and flew back outside into the night while Harry watched her go. He had decided not to add the part about meeting Jenny and the alternate version of his parents because he wanted to explain that in person to them so that they wouldn't think that he was cheating on Ginny.

Although he figured that they already knew how much he loved her and that he was a big believer in following Jesus and staying loyal to her, he figured that he would rather be safe than sorry. So he shut the window, snapped his fingers for a third time and instantly changed inside his pajamas. Then he removed his cross necklace and set it down on the nightstand beside his bed. He placed his suitcase underneath his bed, took off his glasses, set them beside his glasses and crawled under the covers looking up at the ceiling while starting to sit up and folding his hands together.

"God," he began. "I'm getting used to the fact that I might be stuck here for a while. So all I ask is that you watch over Ginny and Tobey and Ron and Hermione for me until I get back. I mean I really like Jenny and being back with my parents again, but please help me find it in my heart to get over them so I can get home. Right now just help Tobey see how much I love him and that he just shouldn't give up on his life. Because if he does, then I will too. That's all I really ask, I hope it's not too much trouble." He said as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Well,.. Amen." He said as he laid back down and rolled over onto his side while turning over to face the window. A lone tear rolled down his cheek before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Costume Party

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of Hedwig tapping on her window with her beak and hooting up a storm. "Alright Hedwig, I'm coming, just hold your horses." She told her while walking over to it and opening it up for her. She soared inside the room and landed on top of her bedpost holding up the envelope that contained Harry's response. Hermione grabbed ahold of it and ripped it open.

"I sure hope that this is from Harry." She said letting it drop down and unfold inside the palms of her hands. She placed one hand on her chest and gasped while her eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets and then she quickly hurried out of the room to go show it to Ron.

 _…._

"Harry's stuck inside an alternate dimension?" he questioned her once she had showed him the letter.

"That's what it says but I'm not really sure on why or how." She told him.

"I bet it was those two muggles that showed up. Or aliens, or whatever the heck they are! I bet they took Harry there and just left him there!" he spat.

"Now c'mon Ron we don't know that for sure." Hermione told him.

"No but it's a pretty safe bet. Now what the heck are we supposed to do about it!?" he cried.

"Well first I need to go talk to Ginny and Tobey like Harry wanted me to, and then I'm going to go talk to his father about it. I mean know that we know he's in trouble we can't just leave him there all alone. I'm sure that Snape will have an idea on how to get him back." She said.

"Hopefully. Or that will be the end of his dragon career. I mean he can teach anywhere, but he only has one dragon business." Ron said.

"I know but I don't want to worry about that right now." Hermione told him with a shake of her head. "Right now I'm going down to the great hall to see if I can still catch Ginny and Tobey." She said as Ron watched her turn around and leave the room.

 _…_

Snape had just finished getting Teddy and Heather to bed when all of a sudden he walked back out into the living room to see a great green flash of light coming out from his fireplace. "Hermione?" he questioned as he saw her there standing before him. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but this was the only time that I thought I could reach you. Harry's in trouble." She told him.

"What do you mean, what kind of trouble?" he asked her anxiously before she started explaining all about Tobey, The Doctor and Rose, and how Harry had tried to get back home to tell him all about it.

"So now Tobey's losing his vision and Harry's stuck in an alternate dimension and I don't know what to do about it." She told him as Snape hung his head shamefully.

"Both of my boys are in danger then. Some father I turned out to be." He said.

"Oh c'mon Dad there's no way that you could have known that this was going to happen." She told him as he perked up a little bit.

"What did you just call me?" he questioned her.

"Dad. You're my father figure aren't you? I thought that once you're a member of this family, you stay a part of this family." She said as he grinned at her.

"You know what? You're absolutely one hundred percent ride. And families stick together. Don't worry Hermione, whatever happens we're in this together. And we'll find some way to help Harry and Tobey." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her inside his chest before kissing the top of her head and resting his chin against it.

 _…_

"So are you ready to go Harry?" Jenny asked him as she came out of her bedroom wearing a long beautiful princess dress with a silver tiara with purple gems inside it on the top of her head.

"You look brilliant," Harry began as she smiled warmly at him.

"But there's one thing that I completely forgot about." He told her.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"A costume." He admitted.

"Harry, you're a wizard remember? And not only that you can do wandless magic." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right." He told her as he snapped his fingers and instantly changed his clothes. He was now wearing a cowboy outfit. He had a black cowboy hat on the top of his head, a red and white plaid long sleeve shirt with a black and white cow patterned vest, red bandana, black jeans with a matching belt, and a pair of black boots. He also had on a holster with a pair of silver pistols.

"How do I look?" he asked her as he squatted down. "I don't think that this town is big enough for the two of us." He said in his best American accent before grabbing both of his pistols and started twirling them around inside his hands and around his fingers and then firing them into the air and blowing the smoke away with a sly grin. Jenny giggled as he stored them away again inside his holster.

"That's great, where did you learn how to do that?" she asked him.

"My mum was obsessed with those old western movies. We always used to watch them together." He explained.

"Wow, that's cool! But you do realize that you can't take them with you to the high school right?" she questioned as Harry snapped his fingers and made them disappear while tucking his cross inside his shirt with the other hand.

"No problem." He said. "Now do you want me to drive?" he asked her but she just simply grinned at him.

"Actually I had something better in mind." She told him.

 _…._

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Jenny asked him once they had both made it outside again and she had mounted her broomstick.

"It's worth a try, Hedwig was able to travel between worlds so my Firebolt should be able to." Harry told her before tilting his head back towards the sky and placing two of his fingers in-between his teeth he gave a loud and sharp whistle. A few seconds later they saw a broomstick shooting down from out of the sky soaring down towards the ground towards them. Harry grinned before he quickly grabbed ahold of the handle, mounted it, and raced a crossed the ground with Jenny before the two of them kicked off of it and shot up into the sky.

Jenny giggled and started squealing with excitement and delight as Harry just simply turned his head and smiled warmly at her with the stars twinkling inside his eyes. Then he turned his head back around as they rose higher into the air. "Woohoo!" Jenny shouted continuing to squeal and giggle.

"Yeah, woohoo!" Harry echoed while they continued flying into the distance for a few moments before they saw the high school building in front of them and gently aimed their brooms towards the ground before their feet touched it again and they hopped off of them.

"That was great Harry, I love being able to fly." She began before she held up her hand and turned to whisper inside his ear. "It's one of my favorite things about being a witch." She told him. Harry was about to ask her if any of her friends knew that she was really a witch when suddenly he saw two other girls exiting the school building. The first one had long brown hair with brown eyes and freckles all over her face, while the other one had thick black hair like Harry's tied up into a pony tail, dark eyes, and peached skin. The one with brown hair was dressed up like a black cat while the other girl was dressed as an angel.

"Hey Jenny." The girl with the black hair said.

"Hey Morgan." Jenny replied. "Morgan, Meghan, this is my new friend Harry." She told them. As Meghan met Harry's eyes she smiled warmly at him.

"Ah hullo Harry." She spoke softly.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Morgan began. "Wow Jen, you've got a really cute boyfriend." She told her with a grin.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend we're just friends." Jenny began. "Besides, Harry's already got a girlfriend." She told them.

"Well then she's a lucky girl." Morgan began as they entered the building together. "So Harry, where do you live?" she asked him.

"Um,.." he began.

"He's just visiting actually, he's from out of town." Jenny told her while they entered the gymnasium. "C'mon Harry, let's go get something to drink." She told him.

"Alright." Harry said with a nod while she led him over to the refreshment table.

"Do you like punch?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He replied with another nod as they both started scooping up some ice and punch from the punchbowl and poured it inside their plastic cups and started to drink. That's when suddenly the lights turned off and Cotton Eye Joe came on.

"Oh my God I love this song!" Jenny exclaimed while she placed her cup back on the table and started jumping up and down excitedly. "C'mon Harry, you have to dance with me!" she cried.

"But_" Harry began but she quickly grabbed ahold of his hands and dragged him away before he had had a chance to finish his sentence. "Maybe this isn't a good idea, I don't know how to do this!" he hollered over the music so that she could hear him.

"Don't think, just go with it!" she shouted back as they exchanged grins before they wrapped their arms around each other and started doing a little do-si-do and spinning each other around before starting to laugh. Then they quickly let go of each other and turned around. Jenny lifted up the hem of her dress while Harry grabbed ahold of the sides of his pants and hoisted them up while he started doing a country western step dance. Then he let go of one side while raising his fist into the air and spinning it around continuing to laugh and grin. It was the first time in a long time that he had remembered having so much fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; God's Purpose

The next morning Harry, Jenny, Lily, and James got up and got ready to go to church and Harry had decided to drive them there. Once they had done their usual morning announcements the pastor had them turn to page 335 and it had turned out to be one of Lily's favorite hymns. Everyone stood up and started to sing.

 _Blessed assurance Jesus is mine._

 _Oh what a foretaste of glory divine._

 _Heir of salvation, purchase of God._

 _Born of His spirit, washed in His blood._

 _This is my story, this is my song!_

 _Praising my Savior all the day long!_

 _This is my story, this is my song,_

 _Praising my Savior all the day long._

They sung as the pastor thanked them and told them that they could be seated. "Now I want you all to turn your Bibles to the book of Matthew, or you can just follow along with me as I read." He told them as Harry opened up his Bible and started turning through the pages. "In chapter fourteen of Matthew verse twenty-two starts talking about when Jesus went up on top of a mountain to pray after He had realized that there was a storm coming. However we are going to start with verse twenty-five instead." He told them before he started to read.

"Shortly before dawn Jesus went out to them, walking on the lake. When the disciples saw Him they were terrified. But Jesus immediately told them who He was and to take courage and not to be afraid. Then Peter said to Him, Lord if it truly is you, tell me to come with you out onto the water. Then He told him to come as Peter got down out of the boat and found that he was able to walk and started walking right towards Him. However when he saw the wind he was afraid and started to sink.

Jesus heard his cries and reached down His hand and caught him. Then He said to him, you of so little faith, why do you doubt?" The pastor stopped reading and closed his Bible along with everyone else before they looked up at him again. "Now as I come before you this morning, I ask you, how many of you sitting here today sometimes feel that you're like Peter? How many times do we go through this life trying to walk but wind up sinking in the end?

As soon as Peter put his faith in Jesus he was able to walk, but that one second that he turned away from Him he started to sink. Now I'm not saying that this life is easy by any means, there are times in your life when you're going to sink, when you're going to turn away from God. He understands that, He knows that we're all sinners. That's what the cross was for. But it is through the blood of Christ that you're forgiven." He said.

"Amen." A lot of people in the crowd said as Harry nodded and echoed them.

"Now we're told that Jesus had a little brother. A little brother named James. Can you imagine how much pressure that poor James must have been under? I can't." he told them with a shake of his head. "I can't possibly imagine having the Son of God for a big brother. Someone who was always perfect and never made mistakes. But the good news is ladies and gentlemen that if we have Christ in our hearts and trust Him to be there for us and help pull us back up to our feet, we're already perfect in God's eyes.

And it doesn't matter if we're male, it doesn't matter if we're female, it doesn't matter if we have black or white skin, it shouldn't even matter if we can do magic or not. Because there's only one who can perform true miracles, and there's going to be a day when _every_ knee will bow, and _every_ knee will confess Him as Lord. We're all going to be exactly the same, perfect in every way, praising His name for ever and ever."

"Amen." Harry said loudly with another nod.

"Now the Bible talks about a lot of miracles that Jesus performed. Not only did He walk on water, but He also raised the dead, made the blind see and the lame walk. However I think the greatest miracle of all is when He suffered and died on that cross. He didn't have to, but He loved us enough to give us all the option to spend an eternity with Him in Heaven. Now the Bible also talks about that whosoever does good and believes in Him will never truly die.

There is a lot of time in this life we seem to forget that though. We miss our loved and dearly departed loved ones so much that we would just give about anything to spend one more day with them. Don't you think they feel exactly the same way about us? What wouldn't they give just to spend eternity with us in their presence? That's all what God's purpose is for us and that's why He sent His Son. He loves us all so much and He wants us all to go to Heaven to be with Him. The question that now remains is do you want it?" The pastor inquired.

Silent tears were now rolling down Harry's cheeks as a moment of silence fell. He understood everything that the pastor was saying and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Let us bow our heads and pray." The pastor said as Harry sniffed and wiped away his tears before he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Heavenly Father, we come before you today Lord to thank you for your many wonderful blessings. Thank you for sending your Son Jesus Christ to die for us so that we may one day have a chance to be with you and all of our loved ones who have gone home to be with you before us.

Thank you for this chance on getting to know you and your Son. Please forgive us for all of our sins, and please be with those who need you whether or not they realize it and heal the pain inside their hearts and continue to bless them throughout the day. This we ask in your name, amen." He said.

"Amen." Everyone chorused together.

"Amen." Harry whispered with another sniff as he wiped some more of his tears away.

"Now let us all stand and sing a verse of Amazing Grace before we close." The pastor told them as everyone stood up and started to sing but Harry just simply turned around and walked away. Jenny watched him and followed him outside. Harry sniffed again as he sat down on the front steps before Jenny joined him and sat down beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"No." Harry replied with yet another sniff. "Everything that he was saying in there, I knew all of it but I just forgot it." He told her.

"That's alright." She reassured him as he glanced up at her through his tears as they continued rolling down his cheeks.

"No it's not, this is all my fault! If I wouldn't have been so selfish on wanting to get my parents back with me then this would have never happened!" he cried as he looked back down at the ground.

"No that's true, but then we would have never met. Besides, your parents really haven't left your side anyway. They've always been watching over you, and they've always been right in here." She told him as she placed her hand on top of his chest right underneath his cross. "Isn't that why your mum told you to wear your cross in the first place? To remind you that?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he began with a nod while wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. "I just never thought that it would be this hard to remember it." He told her as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace while resting her head upon his shoulder just like Hermione had always done. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he started thinking about her. "I want to go home." He began as he suddenly broke out of the embrace.

"It's not that I don't care about you, you're brilliant and last night was one of the best nights that I ever had in a long time. It's just that I don't belong here." He sniffed.

"It's alright I understand." She began. "And since it looks like you're finally willing to move on with your life you should be able to." She told him when suddenly out of nowhere Hermione and his father appeared right in front of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; A Bond of Brothers

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed as he sprung up to his feet and hurried over to him. They both wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace as Harry started to cry again burying his face inside his chest.

"Shh,.. it's alright son. I'm here." His father told him rubbing his back soothingly. A few seconds later they broke apart and Harry sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"What are you doing here, how did you find me?" he asked him as Snape turned over to look at Hermione and wrapped an arm around her.

"Actually it was Hermione who figured it out." He told him.

"I just figured that it was like regular disapparting." She began. "We just concentrated on where we wanted to go and who we wanted to see and here we are." She explained as Harry glanced over at Jenny who slowly got to her feet.

"Guys this is my friend Jenny. I've been staying with her parents the last couple of days and she's been keeping me company." He told them as Snape reached out his hand and shook hers with his own.

"Well it's a pleasure Jenny, thank you for looking after him for me." He told her.

"In all honesty I think we've been looking out for each other." She told him as they let go of each other and smiled before Lily and James stepped out of the church.

"Jenny, who are you talking to sweetheart?" Lily inquired when suddenly she locked eyes with Snape. "Severus, what are you doing here?" she asked him. All of a sudden it hit him that they were inside an alternate universe.

"Well, I'm Harry's father." He told her.

"Really? Well I'll be darned. Who would have known that you would have ended up raising our son when we hated each other as much as we did." James said with a chuckle.

"That's because Harry isn't like you at all, he was a brilliant child to raise and other than our Lord Jesus Christ he's the most amazing and wonderful man in the universe. His heart is probably as big and soft as the clouds in Heaven itself." He told him as Harry smiled shyly and felt his cheeks start to turn pink.

"Well then, it looks like that we really don't have to worry about him after all. You've done a great job raising our boy Severus and Harry sure is lucky to have you in his life." Lily told him smiling warmly at her but Snape just placed a hand on top of Harry's shoulder and grinned back at her.

"No, I'm the lucky one." He told her when suddenly Jenny threw her arms around Harry and embraced him tightly.

"Please don't go Harry, I'm going to miss you so much!" she sobbed as Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I know and I'm going to miss you too. But there's a little boy back home who needs me. Along with the rest of my family and friends." He told her as they broke out of the embrace and she let out a sniff and nodded while wiping away her tears.

"I understand, just promise me that you'll never forget me." She said as Harry smiled warmly back at her.

"Of course I won't." he assured her softly before all three of them disappeared. It was at that moment when Harry realized too late that he had forgotten to hug his parents.

 _…._

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw him walking into the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione and raced towards him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "Where the hell have you been!? I've been worried sick about you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've been worried about you too. But it's a long story, I promise that I'll tell you later but right now I want to know where Tobey is." He said.

"He's outside down by the Qudditch pitch, c'mon, I'll take you there." She told him as she took ahold of his hand and interlaced her fingers in-between his and the two of them headed back out the portrait hole together.

Tobey heaved a heavy sigh as he looked down from the stands at the pitch. "Well so much for becoming the Gryffindor seeker. Not like anyone else cares anyway." He said to himself.

"Guess again." Harry said as he started climbing up the steps with Ginny right beside him.

"Harry?" Tobey questioned before quickly turning his head away from him. "Hmph! I'm not speaking to you!" he spat as Harry grinned and chuckled before he and Ginny sat down beside him.

"Well if that's the case then you really aren't off to such a great start." He began. "Tobey," he said while slowly reaching over to him and placing his own hand on top of his. "Tobey, look at me." He told him as Tobey quickly snapped his head back at him.

"I can't." he began sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't see a thing anymore. I'm blind." He told him. "You don't know how difficult it was climbing up here when I couldn't even see the steps." He said.

"No that's true, I don't know. But there is something that I do. You see after Mum died I was hurt and I thought that I'd never be happy again knowing that she was gone forever. But do you know something? She was never really gone in the first place, and just because you can't see anymore, it doesn't mean that you are either." He told him.

"But what else can I do?" Tobey sobbed before brushing away his tears. "I can't see, fly, or do magic. I'm useless." He told him with a sniff.

"No you're not. God doesn't make mistakes. He loves you very much." Harry told him.

"Then why doesn't He show it and act like it!?" Tobey snapped with another sniff.

"He did." Harry began while smiling warmly at him. "When He sent His Son to die on the cross for our sins. He did by giving us hope that we'll see Mum again someday, and not only that, but He did when He made us brothers. Because what we have is a bond that cannot be broken. No matter how far apart we are we'll always find a way back to each other, and no matter how many arguments we have, we'll always be there for one another and love each other. And I promise that I'm going to be there right by your side for the rest of my life." He told him before they wrapped their arms around each other and embraced and Harry kissed the top of his head before resting his chin against it and rocking him gently inside his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; The Wedding

Harry, Tobey, and Eve started getting ready to go to the wedding while Snape made sure that the twins were dressed and ready to go. "Wow, who would have thought that Easter Sunday, the wedding, and my thirteenth birthday would all be on the same day?" Tobey questioned while he came out of his room wearing his dress robes.

"Yeah, and it looks like you're finally big enough to wear adult dress robes now." Harry told him with a grin.

"Well not exactly, they were still kind of big and I had to shrink them down a bit. Thanks for teaching me how to do wandless magic Harry, it really comes in handy." Tobey told him grinning back at him.

"Well you're welcome Tobey but you shouldn't really be doing magic outside of school until you turn seventeen. That's only a few more years away now believe it or not." Harry said as they all finished getting ready and headed down the driveway to his car. Harry dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it before everyone else climbed inside. He opened his door and ducked his head down before climbing into the driver's seat. Then he slammed the door behind him and buckled himself in along with everyone else before he backed out of the driveway and drove away.

 _…._

Harry drove down the highway tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and the foot that wasn't on the gas pedal while he bopped his head to the music and sang on the top of his lungs with everyone else inside the car while turning up the music with his free hand. "Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey! Let the fun begin hey! I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey! I'll huff, I'll puff, I'll huff I'll puff I'll blow you away!" he sung as he put his foot on the brake to slow down and then gently accelerated again as he turned off onto the exit.

"Wow, Harry's one of the coolest brother's ever isn't he?" Eve questioned turning over to look at Tobey who just simply grinned and turned his head to sound of her voice while Harry put his foot on the brake and stopped again.

"Yep he sure is." He told her as Harry smiled at them back through the rearview mirror and stepped back on the gas pedal as the light turned green and turned to the left. As the song ended he turned the radio down again.

"Well I'll sure be curious to see how big Johnny's gotten, I haven't seen him since Christmas and he was only five months old then. He wasn't even crawling yet." He said.

"I sure wish that I could see him." Tobey said while heaving a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Tobey. Harry and I will be your eyes and we'll tell you. Won't we Harry?" Eve questioned him as Harry nodded and stopped again.

"Sure will." He assured him before stepping on the gas as the light turned green and pulling into the church parking lot and parking the car. Ron and Hermione were there to greet them as they stepped outside.

"Hullo Tobey, happy birthday." Hermione began as Tobey grinned recognizing the sound of her voice as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Hey Hermione, thanks." He told her.

"Well Tobey, you're officially a teenaged wizard now." Ron told him.

"Yeah I know, and his voice has dropped dramatically." Snape said as Tobey laughed and continued to grin before they started walking a crossed the parking lot together.

"Well I can already tell for sure that he's taller than me now." Hermione said as they entered the church and Fleur and a now nine and half month old Johnny were there to greet them at the door. Johnny smiled widely revealing a small single tooth on the top of his mouth when he saw Harry.

"Well hullo there Johnny." Harry began softly as he smiled warmly at his godson. "You and Bill were right, he's a blonde." He said as the baby boy squealed and let out a humongous giggle while beginning to suck on his feet.

"Yeah, is that Uncle Harry? Do you want to go see him?" Fleur questioned him in a high pitched childlike voice before removing him from her hip and passing him over to Harry who held him up in front of his face.

"It's the circle of life!" Eve sung teasingly as Harry kissed his cheek before starting to blow raspberries on his stomach causing him to squeal again.

"Aww Harry, you're so good with babies." Hermione told him as he passed Johnny back over to his mother.

"That's because I've had a lot of practice." Harry said when suddenly Ron wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air waving his hand out in front of him.

"Phew!" he cried. "You better go change him before the smoke alarm goes off or something." He said.

"Sorry, I'll go ahead and grab the diaper bag and then take him to the bathroom with me. C'mon you little poopster! Let's get you all cleaned up!" she exclaimed before planting a kiss on her son's cheek and carrying him away.

"Wow, Tobey I remember when _you_ were still wearing diapers." Harry told him.

"Yep, it's hard to believe it but thirteen years ago today you were being born." Snape said with a grin while glancing down at his second eldest son. "Well c'mon guys, we better go inside and find our seats." He said as he turned to walk into the room with everyone else following along behind him.

 _…_

Everyone stood up as a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a fancy white wedding gown started marching down the aisle as the wedding march began to play. Fleur held Johnny up by her hip as he pointed at her and made tiny little noises as she walked down the aisle. "Shh,.." Fleur whispered while kissing the top of his blonde little head. That's when suddenly the music stopped and the minister began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now who gives this woman to this man?" he questioned.

"Her mother and I do." The woman's father responded as the minister nodded, thanked him, and motioned for Aaron to go get his bride before everyone sat back down. Fleur kissed her son's head again as she sat him back down on top of her lap and cradled him inside her arms bouncing him gently up and down.

"Now in the book of Matthew it talks about how a woman shall leave her mother and father and the two shall become one flesh. And in Ephesians it talks about how the husband is the head of the marriage just as Christ is head of the church. His body in which He is Savior." He said before turning over to face Aaron. "Aaron Parker, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health? And there to pledging your faith until death do you part?" he questioned him.

"I do." Aaron said before he turned over to face the woman.

"Very well then, Brittany Andrews, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health? And there to pledging your faith until death do you part?" he asked her.

"I do." He said.

"In that case may I have the rings please?" he questioned as Derek came forth and handed them to him. "Thank you." He said as he gave one of them to Aaron. "Aaron, place this ring on Brittany's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told him as Aaron smiled at his bride and started sliding it on.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he told her.

"Now Brittany, take this ring and place it on Aaron's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said as they exchanged warm loving smiles while she slid it onto his finger.

"By the powers invested in me and as minister of the Lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." He told them as everyone stood up and began to cheer and applaud while Aaron threw Brittany's veil over her head and placing a tender hand to her cheek, kissed her passionately.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One; A New Future

 _Hey guys this is the last chapter! So I really hope you enjoyed the story and I will start posting the very first "episode" of Friendship Is Magic tomorrow! Enjoy the ending, can't wait for tomorrow!_

Harry stood up and faced the wedding party before tapping his spoon against his glass and clearing his throat. "Uh excuse me, may I have your attention please?" he began as everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. "I'm going to lead us in grace and then we will be ready to eat." He said as Johnny started to fuss and squirm around inside his mother's arms. Fleur hushed him and placed a blue pacifier inside his mouth. Harry grinned and bowed his head. "Don't worry, I won't be too long." He said as he closed his eyes and began to pray with them.

"Dear Lord, we want to just take this time to thank you for gathering us all here today. Thank you for Aaron and Brittany, bless their marriage and the meal that we are about to receive, but most of all bless everyone here. And thank you for sending your only begotten Son to die on the cross for our sins so that one day we might meet Him face to face. For we know that He is the real reason that we celebrate Easter, and let us carry the true meaning of it all year round just like we do with His birth. This we ask in your name, amen." He said inside his microphone before opening his eyes again.

"Amen." Everyone else echoed as he returned to his seat and the pastor thanked him before the food magically appeared on their plates.

"I'll go ahead and warm up his bottle while you see if he wants anything else to eat." Bill told his wife who just simply scoffed at him.

"I highly doubt it." He said as Harry turned over to look at her while she placed yellow bib around the baby's neck with a green dinosaur on the front of it and adjusted and steadied her grip on him.

"Why, is Johnny a picky eater?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, big time." She told him.

"Mind if I try something then?" he questioned her.

"Sure, go ahead. But I doubt that he'll eat." She told him as she passed her baby over to him and Harry sat him up on his lap and squirted a bit of ketchup onto his plate.

"Johnny,.." he began while removing his pacifier. "Johnny look at this." He told him dipping a piece of chicken into the kitchen and swirling it around as the infant blinked his eyes and watched him intensely before Harry moved the chicken towards his mouth. Johnny opened up his mouth as Harry fed it to him and started chewing it up. Harry smiled down at him and softly kissed the top of his head. "It's good isn't it?" he questioned as he repeated this technique with the next piece of chicken.

Again Johnny opened his mouth eagerly and chewed it up willingly. "Wow Harry, where did you learn how to do that?" Fleur asked him as Harry grinned.

"Tobey and I were the same way when we were babies. We wouldn't eat anything unless it was covered in ketchup." He explained gently kissing the top of his head again. That's when suddenly the baby stopped eating and started to cry. "Aw what's the matter Johnny?" Harry asked him as he stood him up on top of his lap. "What's the matter buddy?" he wondered as he curled his fingers and wiggled them around. "I'm going to,.. tickle you!" he exclaimed as he tickled him under the armpits and the baby smiled and let out a squeal.

"I'm going to,.. tickle you!" Harry cried again as Tobey squealed again and let out another giggle smiling up at him. "I love you you little stinker you." He told him while planting a kiss on his cheek and bopped him on the nose with his finger. "But I better let your mummy and daddy finish feeding you because I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Harry said as he passed him back over to Fleur.

"Thanks Harry, you really are going to make a great father someday." She told him smiling over at him while she continued feeding Johnny.

"Yeah, I can't wait. What can I say? I've got a soft spot for babies." Harry told her smiling back at her before he stood up and walked away.

 _…._

As soon as Johnny had finished eating his dinner Bill and Fleur allowed him to crawl around on the floor beside them. Ginny squatted down in front of him as he stopped crawling and looked up at her. "Well look at Johnny, he's getting to be a big boy, yes he is!" she exclaimed excitedly as he smiled up at her and she picked him up and slightly tossed him up in the air. "Yes he is!" he cried again when suddenly she wrinkled her nose out of disgust and held him away from her.

"Hey Bill, since Fleur's in the bathroom I guess that means that you get diaper duty." She told him.

"No problem, I got it." He said as he got up from his chair and took Johnny away from her. "Although you really should get used to changing diapers Aunt Ginny. Especially if you want one of these someday." He told her as he carried the baby away. Pretty soon it was time for Aaron's and Brittany's first dance together as man and wife, then to catch the garter and the bouquet before it was time for the bride and groom to cut the cake.

As soon as Harry got his slice he sat down next to Ginny and a crossed from Fleur and Johnny. "Well, I'd see if Johnny would like to try some cake but he's already out like a light." She said as she looked down at him and smiled him inside her arms. Harry took a bite of cake and smiled at him.

"Just think, in about ten years or so he'll be going off to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Yeah, but that's a very long time from now." She told him.

"Oh you'd be surprised how quickly the time flies. I mean it wasn't too long ago that we were saying that about Tobey, and now he's thirteen years old already." Harry said.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that he can't play Qudditch, he really wanted to be on the team." Ginny began. "If only broomsticks had eyes then he would still be able to fly at least." She finished when suddenly a sly grin stretched a crossed Harry's face.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him.

"I think you just gave me an idea." He said

 _….._

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Tobey questioned him while he helped him over the fence.

"Positive, you're going to love it." He assured him as Cobalt squatted down and allowed Tobey to climb onto his back. "And don't worry about Cobalt, he's a very good boy and he'll make a great Seeing Eye dragon won't you boy?" Harry questioned him as Cobalt bobbed his head up and down and slowly rose to his feet. "Oh yeah and one more thing," Harry began as he started to back away from them. "You better hold on tight." He warned.

"What!?" Tobey exclaimed as Cobalt let out a triumphant screech and started racing towards the fence while spreading his wings and taking flight into the air. Tobey crouched down and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. However Cobalt just continued steadily flapping his wing. Tobey slowly sat back up and felt the wind rushing through his hair. A smile stretched a crossed his face as the dragon continued to gather speed. That's when Tobey stretched out his arms and screamed excitedly. Harry grinned proudly as he watched him from the ground. He was watching his brother taking flight into a new and brighter future


End file.
